The Graduate Killer
by gr8street
Summary: A new serial killer is on the loose. Mac and his team must catch the killer before he strikes again. But how do you catch someone without any evidence other than the dead bodies? Yeah, the summary is bad, but the story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is some story idea I came up with. It sounded like a good idea at first so I figured why not. I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Oh and here are the ships for the story- Danny/Lindsay, Mac/Stella, Flack/OC. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 1- A New Body

"Danny, Lindsay, there's a dead body found in the East New York section of Brooklyn," Mac said, handing Danny a piece of paper with all the information on it.

"Is this murder similar to the other murders?" Lindsay asked.

Mac sighed and looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, I'm afraid there's another serial killer on the loose. There's been seven deaths in five days and the murders all appear to be the same. The killer really knows what he's doing."

"Hey Mac, you got extra cops watching our back out there?" Danny asked.

Mac looked at Danny as if Danny had just said he came from outer space. "Of course I got extra cops out there, it's a tough area."

Danny laughed once Mac was done talking. "Alright, let's go Montana," he said.

"Danny, what are your thoughts on this whole serial killer thing?" Lindsay asked, once she got into the passenger seat of a car.

"Look Montana, bottom line is someone's out there killing people. The media's gonna have a field day reporting that there's a serial killer on the loose. That's gonna cause people to panic. And when people panic, the mayor puts a lot of pressure on the police commissioner to solve the case. The police commissioner then puts pressure on us. We gotta catch this fucking bastard before he could strike again. It's that simple," Danny said.

"Yeah, but how are you going to solve a case like that?" she asked.

"First thing we gotta do is figure out a connection between all the victims. Even a small connection like they all used to live in the same neighborhood or something like that has to be used. By doing that, we have a motive. All we have to do after that is find someone who would want all those people dead, which isn't too easy," he said.

"Danny, I'm kind of scared by all of this," she said.

"Hey Montana, don't worry about this. I'll personally make sure the bastard doesn't get you," he said, turning on the radio. "Now just relax and listen to the radio," he said, turning to a sports station.

"Oh and Danny, what's so bad about East New York?" she asked.

"Montana, it's one of the worst neighborhoods in the entire city. You drive down there and you keep thinking in the back of your mind something's gonna happen to you whether its someone stealing your car or someone shooting you," he said.

"I can see why you wanted the extra backup," she said.

"Yeah, it's not a nice place to be," he said, listening to something about the Knicks game last night. "The Knicks are so fucking terrible, it's not even funny," he said, after hearing the Knicks had lost again last night.

"You're a Knicks fan Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah, been rooting for them since I was a little kid. Man, I used to remember the good old days when we had Starks, Ewing and Oakley," he said.

"I think you're going to be good friends with my dad. He's a big basketball fan and since we're all the way out in Montana, I think he roots for the Seattle Supersonics," she said.

"Really? I'm surprised he roots for them," he said.

"When you're out in Montana, there's not much teams you can root for," she said.

"Hey, Montana, I know this case is getting to you, I mean it's been affecting all of us, but remember to stay focused regardless of what happens," he said.

"Yeah, it's just I'm still shocked from the last crime scene," she said.

Danny shut off the radio and thought about the last crime scene he had been working on along with Lindsay. There was a dead body found in the Flushing section of Queens, an Asian male in his early 20's. ID found on the victim showed his name was Michael Kim, age 22 and he was a graduate student at Greenberg University. The thing that upset Lindsay the most was that the victim's head was cut off and placed a few feet away from the body. When Lindsay saw the head, she immediately went over and hugged Danny. '_Oh man, being in her arms was good,_' he thought, thinking about another victim, 23 year old Jose Gutierrez, another graduate student at Greenberg University.

"Hey Danny, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the last crime scene," he said, glancing through the windshield of the car. "Wait a minute, I just noticed, weren't all of the victims graduate students from Greenberg University?" he asked.

Lindsay sat for a second thinking about what Danny just said. "You're right Danny! I wonder why we haven't noticed that before," she said.

"You know, I just realized another connection between all the victims. They were all dumped in neighborhoods where there's a lot of people of the same nationality," he said.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Think about it, Michael Kim was Korean. His body was found in Flushing, which is a dense Korean community. Jose Gutierrez was from the Dominican Republic and his body was found in Washington Heights, which is a neighborhood full of people from the Dominican Republic. Then there's Angela Francisco, an Italian. Her body was found in Bensonhurst, which has a lot of Italian people living in the neighborhood," he said.

"So, what can you tell about this victim?" she asked.

"I'm assuming the victim is a graduate student at New York University and since his body was found in East New York, which is mostly African-American, I'm going to also assume that our victim is African-American," he said.

"I guess we'll see if you're right when we hit the crime scene," she said.

"Thing is, the killer is also proving to us that he's extremely unstable. He's targeting both men and women, regardless of their ethnicity," he said.

"Hey Danny, I'm just wondering why it's taking so long to get to East New York," she said.

"That's cause East New York is far off and to an extent, it's also isolated. It's sorta at the border of Brooklyn and Queens," he said.

"Then you won't mind if I take a nap do you?" she asked.

"Nah, go ahead," he said, realizing the case was really taking a toll on her. Thing was, the case was taking a toll on everyone in the lab. He had not gotten a good night's sleep since over a week ago and judging by the looks on his co-workers faces, he could tell they weren't getting enough sleep either. Danny sighed and continued driving. Along the way though, he kept glancing at Lindsay. '_She's so fucking cute, I gotta do something before some other jerk starts dating her,_' he thought, realizing he would probably have to wait until they found their killer. Forty minutes later, he pulled to a stop in front of some crime tape and woke Lindsay up by shaking her.

"What's going on?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey Montana, we're at our crime scene," he said.

Lindsay nodded and got out of the car. Danny followed her and they went over to take a look at the body. "Looks like you were right," she said, seeing that the victim was an African-American male.

"Hey Montana, let's start processing," he said, as a detective came up to them. "Hey Chad, what do you know about this guy?" he asked, as Lindsay began taking pictures.

"Danny, your victim is Marcus Prince, 22 years old. Body was found here by some guy walking his dog early this morning," Chad said.

"Let me guess, he's also a graduate student at Greenberg University," Danny said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Chad asked.

"Hey Chad, we got a serial on the loose now. We don't know why the killer's going after these victims but all we know is that they're all Greenberg University graduate students," Danny said, beginning to look over the body.

"Well, good luck with that," Chad said, walking away.

"Hey Danny, looks like our victim was stabbed or cut to death," Lindsay said.

"I think all our victims were stabbed or cut to death," Danny said.

"Hmm, that's another similarity between all of our victims," she said, noticing something sticking out of the victim's pockets. "I wonder what this is," she said, pulling out a piece of paper from the victim's pocket.

"What does that say Montana?" Danny asked, continuing to look for evidence.

"It appears to be a note from the killer," she said, unfolding the paper. "Hey NYPD, I bet you're having trouble finding me right? Let me give you a few hints to help you. I once applied to Greenberg University as a graduate student but got rejected. That was ten years ago. Why those innocent students? Hah, there ain't no such thing as an innocent student. Everyone has skeletons to hide, even you. The Butcher will strike again," she read.

"Great, now the only lead is this psycho once applied to Greenberg University ten years ago. I guess Flack can go there and find out who applied back then," he said.

"This killer's a professional too. There's no fingerprints at all, not even partials," she said.

"I guess our work here is done then," he said.

"Yeah, there's not much else we can do here," she said.

Danny gathered his evidence kit and Lindsay did the same. There wasn't much evidence here other than the dead body. The coroner would deal with that later and take it back to the lab for an autopsy. But Danny and Lindsay assumed that the cause of death was either from being stabbed or blood loss. Danny and Lindsay put their evidence kits in the car and got inside. As Danny, started the car, he noticed Lindsay seemed to be in tears. Danny sighed and placed an arm around her. He also grabbed a tissue and wiped away the tears from her face. He had a feeling that this case was affecting Lindsay more than she would admit.

"Hey you alright there Montana?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, continuing to wipe the tears off her face.

"Want to explain to me why this case is affecting you so badly?" he asked, concerned.

"It's just all the victims are young kids. They got their whole future ahead of them. Why would any sick maniac want to kill them?" she asked, tears falling down her face again.

Danny reached over and gave Lindsay a comforting hug. "You know, we got a psycho out there who doesn't agree with you. According to this psycho, everyone has skeletons to hide."

"But that doesn't allow him to commit murder," she said.

"I know, I'm not saying it does but that's his logic," he said.

"What do we do from now? The killer said he applied to Greenberg University as a graduate student ten years ago. That's basically our only clue," she said.

"We gotta go to Greenberg University and find out the names of everyone who applied there as a graduate student ten years ago," he said.

"That's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack," she said.

"We don't have any other clues though. That's the problem," he said.

Lindsay nodded and she took another nap. '_Damn, she needs to get some rest. This is really killing her,_' he thought, driving back to the lab. Meanwhile, he continued to think about their killer. Judging from the methods used, this person was a serial killer. Danny thought about the Son of Sam killer and wondered what reasoning this killer had. Something about where all the bodies were dumped didn't add up either. The bodies were dumped all over New York, as far north as Washington Heights and as far south as Brighton Beach. Danny continued to think about the locations where the bodies were dumped but couldn't think of any connection. Finally, he had arrived back at the lab.

"Yo Montana, we're back," he said, shaking her awake.

"Hmm, give me a second," she mumbled, stretching.

"Montana, should I just drop you off at home?" he asked.

"What will Mac say if you do?" she mumbled.

"He's going to understand, given the circumstances," he said.

"Fine, here's my address," she mumbled, before falling asleep again.

**A/N:** I tried to keep everything in the story as realistic as possible. All neighborhoods mentioned are real neighborhoods. Greenberg University, however is made up. Oh and this is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual people is purely coincidental. So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2 of my story is now up!. I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks. And big props to those who left reviews of Chapter 1.

Chapter 2- Another Body is Found

Once Danny had dropped off Lindsay at her apartment, he drove back to the lab. He kept thinking about how she felt in his arms and that was a feeling he liked. Danny parked the car in the parking lot and took his evidence kit and Lindsay's evidence kit back up to the lab. He went in one of the rooms and took out all the evidence they had gathered from the scene. Danny also grabbed a map of New York and used a Sharpie to mark the locations where the bodies had been found. While looking at the map, Danny tried to figure out why those locations were picked. Mac entered the room, saw Danny looking at the map, and spoke.

"What's so important about the map?" Mac asked.

"Nothing, it's just I figured out something about all the victims," Danny said.

"Really, what would that be?" Mac asked.

"Mac, all of the victims are graduate students at Greenberg University. All the victims had stab and cut wounds on their bodies. They were also dumped in neighborhoods where the majority of the people living there share the same nationality with the victim," Danny said.

"So you're saying our serial killer targets graduate students at Greenberg University," Mac said.

"Yeah, and we found a note at the latest crime scene," Danny said.

"Really, what did it say?" Mac asked.

"The killer gave us a clue. The note said the killer applied to Greenberg University as a graduate student ten years ago," Danny said.

"Danny, go with Flack to Greenberg University. Go talk to the head of admissions or whoever's in charge of graduate student admissions and get a list of everyone who applied there as a graduate student ten years ago," Mac said.

"Oh yeah Mac, Lindsay was tired so I took her back to her place," Danny said.

Mac nodded and Danny went to find Flack, who was drinking coffee in the break room. "Hey Flack, you're going with me," Danny said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Flack asked.

"The killer left us a clue at the crime scene in East New York this morning. Said he or she applied to Greenberg University as a graduate student ten years ago. Mac wants us to go there and get a list of everyone who applied ten years ago," Danny said.

"Alright let's go Danny," Flack said.

Danny and Flack walked down to the garage downstairs and got into a car. Flack went in the driver's seat and Danny got into the passenger seat. As Flack started the car, Danny began thinking about Lindsay. '_You know what, I'm not even going to pretend anymore. Something about her makes me want her. This isn't like my past relationships, when I was dating these girls who only cared about my physique. She cares about more than that,_' he thought, staring out the window. '_I guess I have to act on my feelings now otherwise I'm going to lose her forever,_' he thought. Danny was so busy thinking about Lindsay that he didn't even notice Flack trying to get his attention.

"Yo Danny, what you thinking about?" Flack asked, waving a hand in Danny's face.

"Nah, I was just thinking about Lindsay," Danny said.

"Let me guess, you like her," Flack said.

"How the hell did you know that Flack?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I'm going to be a married man in April. I learned some things," Flack said.

"Whoa Flack, who the heck are you marrying?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to marry that new prosecutor Julia Barnes," Flack said.

"Damn, when the hell did that happen," Danny said.

"You know Danny, I just started to talk to her and we found out we got along really good. I asked her out, we dated for several months and I finally decided to propose," Flack said.

"Hey Flack, if I'm thinking of the right person, won't a lot of guys be disappointed in you because she's that blonde who everyone likes," Danny said.

"I got that covered already," Flack said, pulling into the parking lot at Greenberg University.

"Hey Flack, don't lose your temper with these guys," Danny said.

"Danny, man if they wanna interfere with our investigation, I could care less. I'll just make sure the media knows about them hindering our investigation," Flack said, walking into the building that was labeled as 'Admissions'.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" a young female secretary asked, when they walked in.

"Good morning, ma'am, we're here to speak with the dean of graduate admissions," Flack said.

"The dean of graduate admissions is a busy person. Who are you guys?" she asked.

Flack showed the secretary his badge. "We're here to speak with the dean of graduate admissions and this is urgent."

The secretary stared at Flack's badge. "I'll go see what I can do for you," she said, walking away to some office behind her desk. She came back a few minutes later. "The dean of graduate admissions is willing to see you now," she said, leading them to his office.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you today?" the dean of graduate admissions, Dr. John Hill asked.

"Dr. Hill, we need to know the names of everyone who applied here as a graduate student ten years ago," Flack said.

"I'm afraid that's confidential information," Dr. Hill said.

"Dr. Hill, you can either give us the information now and help us find a killer or you can wait until we get a court order, which will take at least a month and let more people die. It's your choice. Seven graduate students from your school have already died and their blood is on your hands. You can now let more die or help us," Danny said.

Dr. Hill sat down at his chair and sighed. "I'm afraid it's going to take me at least fifteen minutes to get the information you want."

"That's fine Dr. Hill. We would also like a copy of the names of all graduate students currently in school and their addresses," Danny said.

"Give me twenty minutes," Dr. Hill said, going out of his office.

"Danny, you think he's hiding something from us?" Flack asked.

"Nah, I think he's just not used to the publicity," Danny said.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Hill came back with two folders stuffed full of information. He gave one folder to Flack and the other folder to Danny. "That folder contains all the names and addresses of people who applied here as graduate students ten years ago," he said, pointing to the folder he gave Flack. "The other folder contains the information on the current students here."

"Thank you for your time Dr. Hill," Flack said.

"Let me give you a business card in case you need to call me," Dr. Hill said, giving Flack a business card with his name, address and phone number.

Danny and Flack left the building and went back to where Flack parked the car. Flack used a pen to label both folders and stuffed them in the back seat. "Looks like we gotta look through all this shit later," Flack said.

Danny was about to respond when he heard his cell phone ring. He took out his phone and saw it was from Mac. "Messer," he said, picking up his phone. Mac told him there was another body found at 48th Street and 13th Avenue in Brooklyn. "I'll take the case with Flack," Danny said.

"What was that all about?" Flack asked, once Danny hung up.

"Flack, there was another dead body found at 13th Avenue and 48th Street in Brooklyn," Danny said, getting into the car.

"Isn't that in Borough Park?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, so that means our victim is Jewish and attended Greenberg University as a graduate student, assuming this is the same killer," Danny said.

"I'm assuming this is the same bastard," Flack said, turning on the sirens. "I'm gonna try to get there as fast as possible," he said, driving extremely fast.

"Hey Flack, does this car have another evidence kit in the trunk?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think it does," Flack said.

"Alright, cause I left mine in the lab since I was doing a scene earlier today," Danny said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it man. I was in Breezy Point this morning investigating the death of an Irish graduate student from Greenberg University," Flack said.

"So we definitely have a serial killer on the loose," Danny said.

"Who knows? Maybe the bastard's going to get cocky and mess up, giving us the slightest evidence so we can catch him," Flack said.

"I sure hope so Flack or else this may never end," Danny said.

Thirty minutes later, Flack pulled to the side of the road in Borough Park, where a young woman was lying dead on the street. While Danny went to process the scene, Flack spoke with a detective who was the first person to the scene. Flack found out the victim was Elaine Heber, 22 years old and a grad student at Greenberg University. As Flack spoke with detectives and other officers, Danny continued to process the scene. While looking at the victim's clothes, Danny found another note stuck in the victim's pocket. He took out the note and read it to himself. The note didn't say much, it just said "**_The Butcher did it._**"

"Danny, victim is Elaine Heber, 22 years old and you were right, she's a graduate student at Greenberg University," Flack said, squatting next to Danny.

"Hey Flack, check this out," Danny said, giving him the note.

Flack took the note from Danny and read it to himself. "Great, now you got some fucking idiot calling himself the butcher going around killing grad students from Greenberg University."

"The victim has multiple stab and cut wounds on her. This indicates she was either stabbed to death or cut so many times that she bled to death," Danny said.

"Isn't that how the other victims died?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, which means this killer is using a knife of some sort," Danny said.

"So what else can you do here?" Flack asked.

"I can't really do much Flack. I need the coroner to tell me what happened," Danny said.

"Alright, I got the coroner's office coming for the body. We should head back to the lab and go through all the information," Flack said.

"Yeah, maybe that'll help us out with this case," Danny said.

"Fine then, let's go back to the lab," Flack said.

Danny nodded and got into the car with Flack. After starting the car, Flack began to drive at a leisurely pace and got back to the lab in forty minutes. Danny immediately went into one of the rooms with all the information given to him and Flack by Dr. Hill at Greenberg University. Danny took out the information for the current students and he used his pen to mark the ones who were killed. There was now a total of ten bodies dead in six days, which scared Danny. Something had to be done about the victim, and it had to be done soon. Danny looked closely at the information about the students who were killed. There didn't seem to be any connection between them.

"Hey Danny, need a hand?" Stella asked, going into the room he was in.

"Oh hey Stella," Danny said, taking out the map he had been looking at before.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just looking at the locations the bodies were dumped and looking at their personal info, such as address and previous education," he said.

"I assume you're not finding any connection," she said.

"Yeah, the attacks seem to be random yet at the same time, there must be a reason our killer is choosing the people he/she is going after," he said.

"This is definitely one of the hardest cases we've had in a long time," she said.

"Yeah, but I know the killer is going to mess up somewhere," he said.

"Mac said you found a note at your scene this morning. Did you get it analyzed?" she asked.

"Oh I didn't yet," Danny said, realizing something important.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to the memory of my late grandmother. (R.I.P)

Chapter 3- A Major Clue

Danny grabbed the note he found at the scene he had just processed with Flack and grabbed the note from the scene he processed with Lindsay earlier that day. Before Stella could find out where he was going, Danny left the room and went to handwriting analysis. Once Stella had mentioned getting the note analyzed, Danny realized that the handwriting on both notes didn't match. Danny walked into the handwriting analysis lab, where the technician, Gary was reading a newspaper. Once Danny walked into the lab, Gary looked up from the newspaper and saw Danny, who was breathing heavily and holding two pieces of paper in his hand.

"Hey Danny, what do you need?" Gary asked.

"Gary, I need you to analyze these handwriting samples to see if they're from the same person," Danny said, giving Gary the pieces of paper.

"Yeah sure, give me a second," Gary said, putting the papers under a microscope. After looking at both samples for a minute Gary turned around and faced Danny. "These handwriting samples are from two different people. Judging from the loops on the e's in the first sample, that was written by a woman and the other was written by a man," Gary said.

"What else can you tell me about these samples?" Danny asked.

"Nothing much, these were written by a Uni-Ball Vision black ink gel pen. Those are really common and you can get them at every Staples, CVS, Eckerd, Duane Reade, Office Max and basically any other place that sells pens in the city," Gary said.

"Alright thanks a lot Gary," Danny said, taking the samples and leaving the room. Danny then went to the coroner and found Sid looking at the dead body from the scene he had processed earlier with Lindsay. "Hey Sid, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah Danny, what is it?" Sid asked.

"Can you look at the body from Borough Park and compare it to the one you're currently looking at?" Danny asked.

"Sure, what are you looking for?" Sid asked.

"I think the body you're looking at now was killed by a woman and the other body was killed by a man so I just want to check out the stab wounds on each and see if that's true," Danny said.

Sid nodded and took out the other body. After inspecting each body Sid faced Danny again. "You're right Danny, this victim's stab wounds aren't as deep as the other one, indicating that someone with less strength stabbed him so your theory about a woman killing this one is correct."

"Alright thanks Sid," Danny said, then he went into Mac's office to tell him the news. "Hey Mac," he said, walking into Mac's office.

"Hey Danny, got any information?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, according to Gary and Sid, we're dealing with two killers, one male and one female," Danny said, showing Mac the notes found at the scenes.

"How was Gary able to figure out it's two different people?" Mac asked.

"He looked at the notes under a microscope and told me a female wrote the longer note while the male wrote the other note," Danny said.

"Then how did Sid figure out it's two different killers?" Mac asked.

"Sid looked at one of the bodies and said the stab wounds aren't as deep as the other victims, indicating someone with less strength stabbed the victim," Danny said.

"Alright Danny, thanks for the info," Mac said.

Danny nodded and went back into the room he had left Stella in to continue looking over evidence. "Hey, sorry for running out on you before."

"Don't worry about it Danny," she said, smiling at him. "I presume you had an important reason and you probably found out something important," she said.

"Yeah, we're dealing with two killers- a male and a female," Danny said.

Stella gasped and her mouth opened in shock. "So you're telling me this psycho going around killing is really two different people."

"Yeah, but according to Sid, only one of the victims was killed by a female," Danny said.

"Danny, did you dust the notes for prints yet?" Stella asked.

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot about that," Danny said, just as Hawkes walked into the room.

"Hey Danny, Stella, anything I can help out with?" Hawkes asked.

"Actually Hawkes, we need to dust these notes for prints," Danny said, showing Hawkes the notes found at the crime scene. "We also need to look through all this information for anything that can help," he said, pointing at the maps and student information.

"The killer left those notes?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, one was found in East New York, the other in Borough Park," Danny said.

"We're also dealing with two killers," Stella said, dusting one of the notes for prints.

"You cannot be serious," Hawkes said, dusting the other note for prints.

"I wish I was messing around with you but I'm not," Danny said, looking over the maps and student information from Greenberg University.

"Hey Danny, I found a few partials on this note," Stella said.

"Yeah, I also found some partials on the other note," Hawkes said.

"Hmm, run the prints through the computer," Danny said, staring at the map then staring back at the information about all grad students from Greenberg University.

"Danny, you found something?" Hawkes asked.

"No, it's just something doesn't fit," Danny said.

"I'm just going to run these prints first," Hawkes said, leaving the room.

Danny sat and stared at the map. The first body found had been in Sunset Park. The victim was Luis Morales, a 22 year old Puerto Rican male. The second body found was George Tsakalidis, a 23 year old Greek male found in Astoria. Then there was Shane Williams, a 23 year old West Indian male found in the Flatlands section of Brooklyn. Something had to link all these victims together but Danny couldn't figure out what it was exactly. Danny then took out the information about current Greenberg University grad students and looked at the addresses of the victims. Most of the victims didn't even live in New York, yet they ended up dead on the city streets. At that moment, Stella and Hawkes came back into the room.

"Hey Danny, I just ran the prints through the computer and nothing came up," Stella said.

"Yeah, nothing came up for my prints either," Hawkes said.

"I just noticed that most of our victims don't live in New York. Their mailing addresses are either out of the city or out of state," Danny said.

"So that means somebody must have killed them and has a method of transportation to carry their bodies around then dump the dead bodies," Hawkes said.

"It's easy. Our killer is a taxi driver," Mac said, entering the room.

"Mac, how do you know that?" Stella asked.

"I'm just assuming because if most of the victims are from either out of town or out of state, they need a way to get from one place to another. While mass transit is an option, it's highly unlikely someone who isn't familiar with the streets would take mass transit. Thus, that leaves us with taxis as their mode of transportation," Mac said.

"But there must be at least thousands of taxi drivers in the city," Hawkes said.

"There must be a way to narrow down the list of all taxi drivers in the city so we may have a better idea of who the killers are," Mac said.

"Hey Mac, if you can get a list of all registered taxi drivers, you could compare them to the list of people who applied as grad students to Greenberg University," Danny said.

"That's not enough of a reason to arrest anyone though," Stella said.

"Yeah but it's better than anything else we have now," Danny said.

"Danny, give me an hour or so to get you the information," Mac said, leaving the room.

"So, Stella, Hawkes, any of you want to grab a bite first?" Danny said, realizing it was almost one and he was hungry.

"Yeah, let's go grab something to eat," Hawkes said.

"You guys go ahead," Stella said.

"So Danny, you think we're going to catch the killers before someone dies?" Hawkes asked while they were waiting for an elevator going down.

"I hope we do," Danny said, getting into an elevator.

"I mean its kind of hard to catch someone like that, especially two people," Hawkes said.

"Don't worry about it Hawkes, man is prone to make a mistake. Once our killers mess up, that's when we're going to get them," Danny said.

"I sure hope so," Hawkes said, getting off the elevator.

"Nah Hawkes, we're gonna get those killers," Danny said, seeing a taxi in front of the lab.

"Hey Danny, what are we getting for lunch?" Hawkes asked.

Danny ignored Hawkes because he was busy staring at the taxi driver. The driver seemed to be using a Uni-Ball Vision pen, the one that was used to write the notes. "Hawkes, we gotta talk to this guy," he said, running up to the driver and showing his badge.

"Can I help you officers?" the taxi driver asked.

"Yeah, we're investigating a serial killer and you can help us," Danny said.

"What can I do?" the taxi driver asked.

"I need to see your pen and I need to see the paper you were writing on," Danny said.

"Hey Danny, what's all this about?" Hawkes asked.

"Hawkes, the killers used a pen like this," Danny said, holding up the pen the taxi driver gave him. "A black ink Uni-Ball Vision pen was used to write a note on this paper," he said, holding up the piece of paper the taxi driver gave him.

"Are these pens and paper used by all taxi drivers?" Hawkes asked.

"No, they're only used by the taxi drivers who work for the same taxi agency as I do," the taxi driver said, getting a little nervous.

Danny saw the driver get nervous and he patted the driver on the shoulder. "Hey man, you're being really helpful. We're not going to arrest you. I just want to know the name of the taxi agency you work for and the address."

"Uh sure, I work for Dalton's Taxi Agency. It's between 22nd and 23rd Streets on 4th Avenue in Brooklyn," the taxi driver said.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir," Danny said, shaking hands with the driver, who then left.

"You still in the mood for lunch Danny?" Hawkes asked.

"Nope, I think we have to tell Mac this info," Danny said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Hawkes said, going back into the lab.

"Hawkes, screw the elevator. We gotta run up and tell Mac since you don't know how long the damn elevator is gonna take," Danny said.

"Uh, I think I'll take the elevator Danny," Hawkes said.

"Alright see you up there," Danny said, going into the stairs. Danny ran up twenty floors and got off at the lab floor, out of breath. He went to Mac's office and saw Hawkes waiting for him.

"Hawkes tells me you have important information about our case," Mac said.

Danny was still breathing heavily from running up the stairs and he took several more breaths before talking. "Our killer works at Dalton's Taxi Agency," Danny said.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Mac asked.

"We saw a taxi driver using the same pen used to write the notes at the crime scene and we matched the paper he had in his car to the paper the notes were written on," Danny said.

"So you found out he works at Dalton's Taxi Agency," Mac said.

"Yeah, just wanted you to know," Danny said.

"Danny, go with Hawkes to this taxi agency and get the names of each driver," Mac said.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Chapter 4 will be up in a few days. I promise ;). Leave a review, you know you want to ;). And a note about my grandmother- supposedly, she always told my parents to let her babysit me when needed because she didn't want anyone else to watch us. Her biggest fear was that a babysitter would give me alcohol and I would just pass out. So, it was tragic when she died, but I paid tribute to her memory with a tattoo on my right arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter 4 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 4- Oh So Close

"Hawkes, you want to drive or I'll drive?" Danny asked.

"You could drive," Hawkes said, getting into one of the cars.

"Damn, I just realized I'm still hungry. Wanna pick up something along the way or when we're coming back?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Hawkes said.

"You know, this stuff is starting to make sense to me now," Danny said.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Hawkes asked.

"The killings of the graduate students. The killer drives around in a taxi, picks up the victims and takes them somewhere so he can kill them then dumps their body somewhere," Danny said.

"Yeah, but isn't there a male and female killer?" Hawkes asked.

"That's another problem. The female killer is only responsible for one of the victims while the male is responsible for the others," Danny said.

"This doesn't really make a lot of sense then," Hawkes said.

"You're right maybe the female found out about the killings, confronted the murderer and asked him to join in on the action," Danny said.

"I guess we'll find out when we catch him," Hawkes said.

"At least our field of suspects just got narrowed down from several thousand to a few hundred then the list will get narrowed down to less than a hundred," Danny said.

"Yeah then we still need to catch this guy," Hawkes said.

"I'm sure we'll get him Hawkes. The killers are bound to mess up somewhere," Danny said.

"Then we'll get them and get justice for the victims," Hawkes said.

"He's gonna be in there for life unless the judge decides to give him the death penalty," Danny said, pulling in front of the taxi agency. "Well, here we are."

"What exactly are we going to ask them?" Hawkes asked.

"Just leave that to me," Danny said, walking up to a man in a booth. "Hey man," he said, knocking on the booth window to get the man's attention.

"Yes, what can I do for you gentlemen?" the man asked.

Danny showed his badge. "Sir, we're with the New York City crime lab and we need some information from you so we can solve a case."

"Sure, what information do you need?" the man asked.

"First of all, I want to know the names of all taxi drivers currently employed by your agency, their age, their taxi numbers and their license plate numbers," Danny said.

"Give me a minute to print that," the man said, turning to a computer. "Is there anything else I can help you with while that information is being printed?"

"Yeah, do your drivers operate in specific areas or are they're not restricted to operating in certain areas only?" Danny asked.

"We allow each driver to operate wherever they want but for times such as rush hour, we send more taxis to certain areas," the man said.

"Is there a way you can track where each driver goes?" Danny asked.

"We can do that for when they are working but once their off-duty sign goes on, we cannot track them anymore," the man said.

"So can you tell me which drivers have been in the vicinity of Greenberg University in the past week or so?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I can do that and give you the amounts they received for each passenger," the man said, giving Danny several sheets of printed paper. "That is the list of all drivers, their ages, their taxi numbers and their license plate numbers. Give me a second for the other information."

"Each driver is also assigned one of these pens right?" Danny asked, holding a Uni-Ball Vision black ink pen. "Then they use this type of paper right?" he asked, holding up the sheet of paper.

"Yes, we give each driver one of those pens then the paper is used to record where passengers were picked up and dropped off," the man said, giving Danny another print-out. "Here is the information you requested," he said, giving Danny two pages of paper with information printed on it.

"And your name is?" Danny asked.

"Juan Morales. I work here every day in this same counter from 8 in the morning until 6 at night," the man said.

"Thank you Juan. You have been extremely helpful to our investigation. We may come back later and speak with you again," Danny said.

"Come back anytime guys, I got nothing to hide," Juan said, reaching under his desk. "Oh wait a minute, next time you guys are in a taxi run by our agency, give this to the driver. It's good for a free trip," Juan said, leaving the booth to give Danny and Hawkes a card.

"How can we tell if the taxi is run by your agency?" Danny asked.

"We have the rights to operate in Manhattan from 34th Street to 125th Street. So any taxis you see in that area is one of ours," Juan said proudly.

"Thank you Juan," Danny said, shaking hands with Juan before he walked away with Hawkes.

"That guy sure was helpful," Hawkes said once he was in the car.

"Yeah, now we just have to sort through all this information," Danny said.

"Hey Danny, why don't we stop for some food first," Hawkes said.

"How does McDonald's sound to you," Danny said.

"It'll be sufficient for me," Hawkes said.

After eating lunch, Danny and Hawkes went back to the lab to continue looking through the information. Danny found five taxi drivers who were old enough to have applied to Greenberg University ten years ago, applied there and got rejected and frequently picked up passengers from that area. After writing down the names of all five suspects, he entered their names into the crime database to see who had been arrested before. Out of the five suspects, only one had been arrested before. Danny eliminated that suspect then looked at the remaining four names. Julio Derosas, Nathan Vincent, Johnny Pirozzi and David Cooper.

"Hey Danny, what do you have so far?" Stella asked, coming into the room he was in.

"There's four suspects who could be the male killer," Danny said, looking at the names.

"Great, that doesn't really tell us too much and we're not looking for the female yet, I presume," Stella said.

"You don't happen to know where grad students have classes at Greenberg University would you Stella?" Danny asked, looking over a map.

"I have no clue where they go," Stella said.

"I think it's time that somebody headed back to Greenberg University to get more information from the staff there," Danny said.

"You want to go there now?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, we might as well so this case can be over with," Danny said.

"Alright Danny, I think we're all going to be working late again tonight," Stella said.

"I'll be back later," Danny said, leaving the lab and heading down to the garage. Danny got into a car and drove to Greenberg University, which was twenty minutes away from the lab. Since he wasn't sure where grad students took courses, he decided to park near the registrar's office and ask them. Danny walked into the office and a female secretary looked up from her desk and smiled at him.

"How can I help you today sir?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Danny Messer and I'm with the crime lab. I'm here because I want to know all the buildings where grad students take courses and I want to know the addresses of those buildings," Danny said, showing his badge.

"Uh, I'm going to need a minute," the secretary said, walking away from her desk.

While the secretary was away from her desk, Danny began to think about Lindsay yet again. '_I wonder how she's doing, she was so tired when I left her today. The hell with it, I'm definitely going to drop by her place later just to check on her. Then maybe I can tell her what I was able to accomplish today,_' he thought, realizing he had to admit his feelings for her soon. '_This case has been taking a toll on everyone. This is fucking insane. There gotta be some place where we can be able to catch the bastards cause they fucked up then this will be over,_' he thought, as the secretary came back holding a map and a piece of paper.

"Mr. Messer, this is the location of all the buildings used by grad students to take courses in," she said, giving him a map with some buildings circled. "This paper contains the name of the building, the classes held in that building and the addresses," she said, giving him the paper.

"Thank you for your time ma'am," Danny said, leaving the office. Before leaving, Danny checked out the buildings where grad students took classes then he observed the direction traffic was moving on all the streets that bordered the buildings. He made notes on the map the secretary gave him then got back into his car and turned on the engine. It was now well past 5 in the afternoon and Danny sighed. This was the fifth day in a row he had been working overtime and he was getting extremely tired yet he knew they had to solve the case. Danny drove back to the lab and went back in the room he had been in for several hours that day.

"Hey Danny, found anything new?" Hawkes asked, entering the room.

"I got some information that I need to look through," Danny said.

"Mac told us that this case is our top priority. All other cases can be handled by other detectives. Mac also said the mayor is refusing to pay overtime now," Hawkes said.

Danny groaned when he heard the news. Even though he wasn't a big fan of the mayor, he now had another reason to hate him. "You gotta be fucking kidding me Hawkes."

"Danny, Hawkes isn't fucking around with you," Flack said, entering the room.

"Wait, so why the fuck are you guys still here?" Danny asked.

"That's cause we wanted to go get drinks and wanted to see if you were interested in going with us for a few beers," Flack said.

"Nah, sorry guys, I'm gonna write down the info I need then I'm gonna go check on Lindsay then I'm going to look over this at home," Danny said, holding the maps and papers.

"Alright good luck on that," Flack said, patting his back.

"You guys enjoy yourselves," Danny said, making copies of the papers and maps. Once he was done making copies, he put the copies in a folder then went to the locker room and put the folder in his bag. It was now past 6 and Danny decided to leave. He went downstairs, hailed a taxi and got in, telling the driver Lindsay's address.

"My friend, we meet again," the taxi driver said from the front.

Danny leaned forward in his seat and saw it was the taxi driver he had talked to earlier that day. "Oh hey man, how are you?"

"So did you catch the killer yet?" the taxi driver asked.

"I'm afraid not. We have four suspects but we don't know which one did it yet," Danny said.

"Why can't you arrest all four of the suspects?" the taxi driver asked.

"Oh that's because we need to have a reason to arrest them. Right now we don't even have a reason to get their DNA, fingerprints and all that," Danny said.

"Well good luck with the case my friend. I hope you catch the killer soon," the taxi driver said, stopping in front of Lindsay's place.

"Yeah thanks, how much do I owe you?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry about it. Trip free of charge," the driver said.

"Thanks a lot man," Danny said, slipping the man a five then getting out of the taxi. He walked over to the front door of Lindsay's apartment building then found her name and pressed the button next to it. After a few seconds, he heard a buzzing noise and he walked into the building. He then walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door. Finally, the door opened and Lindsay stood in the doorway looking at Danny. For a second, nobody said anything. Finally, Lindsay moved forward and hugged Danny tightly, and he returned her hug.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Yeah, lame ending I know. Leave a review, you know you want to;). Oh and I took so long to update cause I'm mad. Someone got a lot of explaining to do and he better do it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Warning: this chapter features some romantic scenes between Danny/Lindsay. Consider yourself warned if you hate the pairing. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 5- Overflowing Emotions and More Bodies

After almost a minute, Lindsay finally broke apart. "Danny, why are you here at this time?" she asked, inviting him into her apartment.

"Montana, I just wanted to check on you," Danny said.

"Danny, I'm fine. It's just this case is getting to me," she said.

"Listen Montana, I know you're not fine. If something is bothering you, go ahead and tell me. I'll always be there to listen to you," he said, placing a hand on her forearm.

Lindsay was stunned at Danny's choice of words. He said he would always be there. Did that mean he loved her too or was he merely implying they were good friends? There was only one way Lindsay could find out. "Danny, are you trying to say you love me?"

"Uh, no I was uh trying to uh say," he stammered before he stopped and looked down at his shoe. "Yes," he whispered, turning around to leave.

Before Danny could leave, Lindsay grabbed his arm and pushed him against the door. "I love you too, don't walk out on me," she said, pressing her lips against his. She moved her hands against his chest and he placed his hands behind her neck. After several seconds of passionate kissing, she stopped and stepped back. "Danny, I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be sorry about that. We were meant for each other," he said, holding onto her arm.

"I guess you're right," she said, smiling. She then began to take off Danny's shirt and once Danny realized what she was doing, he eagerly helped her. Once his shirt was removed, she began to move her hands all over his muscular chest and defined abs. He then took off her shirt and they began to passionately kiss again. Their tongues met in the depths of each other and expressed the love and desire they had for each other.

Danny finally stopped the kiss after almost a minute. "Don't you have a bedroom where we can do this?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

Lindsay was eager to take Danny to the bedroom. "My bedroom is in here," she said, leading him down the hall to the bedroom.

"This is more like it Montana," he said, forcing her down on the bed.

"Mmm, Danny, I love you," she said, kissing him passionately.

"I love you too Montana," he said, while both of them took a break from kissing.

"Danny, I'd definitely wouldn't mind making out with you for the whole night so I can feel your muscular upper body, but I'm getting kind of hungry," she said, getting off the bed.

"Wanna go out for dinner then?" he asked.

"I was thinking of getting something to be delivered here then we could eat, then you can tell me what you found out so far then if there's time left, we can continue what we were doing," she said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," he said, moving closer to her.

"Hold on Danny, I gotta get my menus out," she said, going into the kitchen and pulling out a folder full of menus from local restaurants. "I'm definitely craving some Mexican tonight," she said, taking out a menu for a Mexican restaurant.

"I already know what I'm going to get," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"I'll take the chicken burrito," he said.

"Fine, let me call," she said, picking up her phone and dialing the number. "Hi, I would like to place an order for delivery. I would like a chicken burrito and a chicken quesadilla," she said, giving her address before hanging up.

"So, what are we going to do while waiting for the food to arrive?" he asked, moving closer to her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Hold on for a second Danny," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "I want you to tell me what happened with the case today."

"Aww, come on, I thought that was for after dinner," he said.

"If you do it now, we're going to have more time to ourselves," she said.

"Oh fine, here's what I have so far," he said, telling her about how he found out there was two killers, that the main killer was a taxi driver and how he was able to eliminate over several thousand suspects down to four. By the time he was done, their food had also arrived.

"You were able to get that done in one day?" she asked, eating some of her food.

"Yeah and the mayor said we're not getting paid for overtime anymore," he said.

"Oh well, I knew he was going to do that. Still, you were able to get a lot done today," she said, smiling at him.

"Nobody has any clue who the killer is yet though," he said, looking around the room. "You got something to drink?" he asked.

"Uh sure, Pepsi good enough?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said.

Lindsay came back a few seconds later with two cans of soda. She gave one to Danny and placed the other one in front of her. "You know, it doesn't matter that we don't know who the killer is yet. We're going to get them eventually," she said.

"Yeah, so I told you everything that came up with the case. Now what are we gonna do?" he asked, sliding closer to her.

"Don't you need to go home anyway?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do but that can wait," he said.

"I wonder why I let you in here," she said.

"Oh that's because you like me," he said.

"No, it's because I love you," she said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Hey Montana, how about once this damn case is over with, I'm gonna take you out for a night on the town," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"That sounds like fun," she said, giggling.

"Hmm, I guess I should go back now," he said.

"That's fine with me," she said, going to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she said.

"See you tomorrow then," he said, giving her a kiss before he left. Once Danny left her building he hailed a taxi. He got into the taxi and told the driver his address. The driver let him off in front of his apartment building and even though he had the free pass, he decided to save the pass. After paying the driver, Danny got out and went back to his apartment. '_The hell with looking over this shit,_' he thought, going to take a shower. Once he was done, he got a beer from his fridge and sat on his couch watching the Knicks lose another game. '_They're garbage,_' he thought, deciding to sleep.

_ The Next Day..._

Danny walked into the lab the next morning in a somewhat depressed mood. The newspapers were full of articles criticizing the police and Danny saw the headlines everywhere he went. Then once he got into the lab, things got even worse. He found out there were two more victims of the killers, a body in Rockaway Park, a crime scene that Stella, Hawkes and Mac were going to investigate. Then there was a body found in Park Slope, a scene that Danny, Lindsay and Flack were going to investigate. After putting his stuff in his locker, Danny went with Lindsay down to the garage and got into a car. He then drove out to Park Slope.

"Hey Danny, what is the ethnicity of our victim?" Lindsay asked in the car.

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet," Danny said, thinking about it for a minute. "Oh, wait a minute, Park Slope is too damn diverse. I don't think this is a grad student at all," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"There's two killers, so I think that's the body of one of the killers!" he said excitedly, taking out his cell phone. He called Flack, who was already at the scene.

"Detective Flack speaking," Flack said, answering his phone.

"Hey Flack, it's Danny. What can you tell us about the victim?" Danny asked.

"The victim is a female in her late 20's or early 30's. She's definitely not a grad student at Greenberg University but I still see stab wounds on her body," Flack said.

"Alright, thanks Flack," Danny said, hanging up.

"So what did Flack say?" Lindsay asked.

"I think we're looking for a male killer right now," Danny said.

"You mean Flack found a dead female and it's not a grad student?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, so I'm assuming the dead female was the female killer," Danny said.

"I thought they were working together to kill people though," Lindsay said.

"Who knows, maybe they got into a dispute or the female threatened to go to the police and tell them who the killer was," he said.

"That would be a good reason for the male to kill her," she said.

"Well, at least now we may only be looking for one killer," he said, pulling up to the crime scene. "I'll start taking pictures," he said, getting out of the car.

"I'll go talk with Flack, see what he knows," she said, heading over to where Flack was talking with several police officers.

Danny was nearly done taking pictures of the victim when he noticed a slip of paper sticking out from the victim's pants. After putting on a pair of gloves, Danny took the piece of paper and read it to himself. The note didn't really say much, it just said "_Here's one of the killers- The Butcher._" He took out an evidence envelope and placed the note in it. Other than that note, there wasn't really too much evidence and Danny decided there was nothing else they could do at the scene since there was almost no evidence to help out at all. After placing a call to the coroner's office, Danny decided to leave and go back to the lab with Lindsay.

"Hey Danny, couldn't really find out that much from Flack," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I didn't find a wallet on the body. Might as well go back to the lab," Danny said.

"I guess you're right since there's not much we can do here," she said, getting into the car.

"Wait a minute, something doesn't feel right," he said.

"What are you talking about Danny?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly. It's just something doesn't feel right," he said.

"Maybe it's all in your head," she said.

"Nah, I'm not sure exactly," he said, looking at a taxi.

"Danny, this case has been getting to all of us," she said, but Danny wasn't listening. "Hey Danny, I'm talking to you here."

Danny continued to stare out the window at the taxi that had just drove by then he remembered where he was and looked out the windshield. "You said something?"

"Yeah, this case has been affecting all of us Danny. Maybe this is just part of what happens," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I don't know what it is exactly Lindsay. It's just that I get the feeling that I'm going to solve the case yet at the same time I know I'm nowhere close to solving it," he said.

"I get that feeling too you know. Sometimes it's best to ignore your feelings and use your senses to guide you," she said.

"You know, in Star Wars, they say trust your feelings," he said.

"Yeah but your feelings aren't exactly giving you any sense," she said, stroking his arm lightly. "Maybe your senses can clarify everything for you."

"Eh, I guess you're right. Why are you always right?" he asked.

"It's part of my job," she said.

"I love you, you know," he said.

"Yeah, same here Danny," she said.

"Oh shit, I got it!" Danny said excitedly as another taxi drove past.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;). Oh man, I think I'm kinda forgetting about this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter 6 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 6- Getting Closer and Closer

"Danny, what is it?" Lindsay asked.

"I just realized how we can catch our killer," he said.

"How are we going to catch the killer?" she asked.

"The answer is so easy. I wonder why I never thought of that before," he said.

"Hey, you still didn't tell me how," she said.

"It's easy. Each taxi is required to have a camera in there to take pictures of the passengers. If we can get pictures from the taxis of each of the four suspects in the past eight days, then we can find our killer by matching the picture of the victims to the pictures of the passengers in the car," he said.

"Danny, that is such an ingenious idea," she said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, we're going to make a stop somewhere before we head back to the lab," he said, heading back to Dalton's Taxi Agency.

"Need me to go with you?" she asked, once he stopped outside.

"Nah, I should only take a few minutes," he said, walking up to the counter. He knocked on the counter window and Danny recognized the man as Juan.

"Hey, detective, what can I do for you today?" Juan asked.

"Juan, are all the taxis equipped with a camera to take pictures of the passengers who get into the taxi while the driver is on-duty?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it is required by the TLC (**A/N:** Taxi and Limousine Commission)," Juan said.

"I'm going to need the pictures from four of your drivers," Danny said.

"Detective, I'm afraid that I cannot provide you with those pictures," Juan said.

"Why not Juan?" Danny asked.

"Those pictures are sent to the TLC offices. We do not receive copies of those pictures. Only the TLC does and they are strict about letting people see those pictures," Juan said.

"Don't worry about it Juan, I'll find a way to get those pictures," Danny said.

"I believe you can do it," Juan said,

"Alright Juan, thanks for your help yet again," Danny said, shaking hands with Juan.

"Anytime detective," Juan said, giving him two more cards.

"What are these for?" Danny asked.

"Free rides from our agency," Juan said.

"Thanks a lot Juan," Danny said, walking into the car.

"So now you know how to solve the case?" Lindsay asked when he got in.

"Yeah, now I just need to make a trip to court," Danny said.

"Why would you need to do that?" she asked.

"That's because I need to get critical evidence from the TLC ," he said.

"Let me guess, they are strict with releasing information and the only way you can get the information you need is either through a court order or robbing them," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Flack would be happy to go," he said.

"Why would Flack be interested in going?" she asked.

"That's cause he's going to marry Julia Barnes," he said.

"You're telling me Flack is going to marry Julia?" she asked.

"According to Flack, that is exactly what is going to happen," he said.

"When did this occur?" she asked.

"Hey, I only found out yesterday myself," he said.

"Oh well, I guess that's going to be us someday," she said, turning to look at Danny.

"Hey Montana, I'm only going to marry you when both of us are ready for it and the time is right. But yeah, I'll definitely marry you," he said.

"Danny, you're a wonderful person and I love you," she said.

"I know and I love you too," he said.

Danny drove back to the lab and he noticed Lindsay had fallen asleep again. '_I wonder if I have to take her back again,_' he thought, debating if he should wake her or not. He decided not to wake her and he continued to drive back to the lab. The first thing he was going to do was go to Gary and compare the notes from the scene he had just processed and the yesterday's crime scene in Borough Park. Even though he suspected both notes would match, he wanted to make sure then he could go with Flack to see Julia and to get a court order for the TLC so he could get all the pictures he needed. Then, they would have their killer and finally end the case.

Danny got back into the lab parking lot and turned to his right. "Hey Montana, get up. We're back at the lab," he said, shaking her gently.

"Did I fall asleep on the way back?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," he said.

"Thanks for waking me up Danny," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"I guess we have to go our own separate ways now," she said.

"Yeah, I'm going to check on Gary real quick then I'm probably going to head down to see Julia and get the court order," he said.

"Fine, see you later today," she said, kissing him on the cheek again before walking away.

"Hey Montana, I think you missed," he said, pointing to his cheek.

Lindsay sighed and walked over to where Danny was. She kissed him on the lips briefly then moved away. "You happy now you big baby?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later," he said, going over to visit Gary. Danny walked into the office and Gary was sitting in front of his computer. "Hey Gary, you busy right now?"

"If what you have to see me about has nothing to do with the Greenberg killings, then I'm busy. If it's related to the killings then no, I'm free," Gary said.

"I found this note at our scene and I was wondering if you could compare it to the note I gave you yesterday and see if they match," Danny said, giving Gary the notes from both crime scenes.

Gary took the notes and put it under the microscope. He looked at both notes for a while then turned back to Danny. "As far as I can tell, these notes were written by the same person with the same pen and on the same piece of paper."

"Hey Gary, is this the type of pen and paper used for the notes?" Danny asked, giving him the pen and paper he got from the taxi driver yesterday.

Gary took the pen first and wrote something on his newspaper. He then took the paper and looked at it under a microscope. "Yeah, they're an exact match. Where did you get them?"

"I got them from a taxi driver downstairs. You told me the type of pen and I noticed a taxi driver using that pen. I saw the paper he was writing on too and got a sample," Danny said.

"Well, they're a match," Gary said.

"Thanks a lot Gary," Danny said, walking out. He then went back to the lab and dropped off his evidence kit. Then, he went into Mac's room and saw something he did not really want to see. Stella was sitting on Mac's knee and they were both passionately kissing. After clearing his throat extremely loudly, Mac and Stella jumped in surprise and separated.

"Oh Danny, what are you doing in here?" Stella asked, extremely surprised.

"I, uh just found a new lead on our case," Danny said.

"Danny, I've been thinking and I realized that if it wasn't for your efforts, the killer would be going crazy for who knows how long. But, thanks to your efforts, we are close to catching the killer. That is why I want you to be responsible for the case now. Do what you think you have to do, don't even bother telling me any more," Mac said.

"Wow Mac, thanks," Danny said.

"Danny, you deserve this after all your hard work. Now just go and do what you have to do. Just tell us when you know for sure who the killer is," Stella said.

Danny nodded and walked out of the room so he could go look for Flack. Now that he had complete control of the case, it allowed him to have greater freedom. "Hey Flack, let's go see your future wife," he said, seeing Flack in the break room reading a newspaper.

"You need to go see Julia right now?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I need a court order so this case can be over with," Danny said.

"You're telling me you basically solved the case already?" Flack asked.

"I didn't solve it yet but with the information the court order is going to give me, I will be able to figure out who the killer is and then solve the case," Danny said.

"Alright, I won't mind going to see my future wife right now," Flack said.

"Let's go then," Danny said, walking to the elevator with Flack.

"Don't you gotta tell Mac you're going?" Flack asked.

"Actually I don't because Mac gave me complete control of this case," Danny said.

"Oh man, that's pretty darn good. Of course, you're now responsible for solving it," Flack said.

"Nah man, don't worry. I got it all under control," Danny said.

"So you ready to go see my future wife?" Flack asked, getting into the empty elevator.

"I'm going to get married myself someday," Danny said, also getting into the elevator.

"Oh really, who are you going to marry?" Flack asked.

"Me and Lindsay are going to get married one day in the future," Danny said.

"Whoa man, when did your romance begin?" Flack asked, getting into a car.

"Last night actually. I went to her place to check on her then all of a sudden, she says she loves me and we start making out," Danny said, also getting into the car.

"Good for you man," Flack said, driving down to the courthouse where Julia worked.

"You think she's going to get this case?" Danny asked.

"I would like for that to happen. Working on a high profile case like this could really boost her career and it's going to be basically a slam dunk case," Flack said.

"Yeah but what about the lawyer on the other side," Danny said.

"Hey man, if we got evidence showing this son of a bitch is guilty, he confessed to the murders then what the hell can the lawyer do," Flack said.

"You're right, the lawyer is basically helpless," Danny said.

Flack then pulled into what was technically an illegal parking space. He used his permit though, which allowed him to stay for as long as he wanted then he went into Criminal Court with Danny. They showed their badges to the guards at the entrance, so they were allowed to enter without having to go through metal detectors. They walked into the courtroom where Julia was stationed and saw that she was busy working with someone. Flack and Danny patiently sat down on a bench near the back of the room and waited until Julia was free. Once she was done, she left the courtroom for a few minutes then came back. That was when Danny and Flack moved to the front.

"Hey, Flack, Danny, what brings you two sexy men here?" she asked when she saw them.

"Julia, I need a court order," Danny said.

"Danny, you better have a good reason or else the judge won't sign it," she said, giving Danny a hug then going to kiss Flack.

"Don't worry, I got several good reasons," Danny said, telling her how he was able to figure out the suspect was a taxi driver and how he narrowed down the list of suspects to four. "I just need to see the pictures of the passengers and TLC won't let me see it unless I get a court order."

"Give me a second," she said, talking with the judge for a few minutes. She then came back with a signed court order. "All taken care of Danny."

"Do you know if you're going to be working this case?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, the DA told me I was going to be the prosecutor once this case is solved," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you win," Danny said.

"It's just I'm surprised the killer was able to do this for so long," she said.

"Don't worry Julia, the killer's gonna be arrested soon," Danny said, hoping he wasn't lying.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;).


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter 7 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 7- Busted and Arrested

"So Julia, did you eat lunch yet?" Flack asked.

"Actually I did Flack. I didn't know you guys were coming," she said.

"Don't worry about it Julia. We're about to leave anyway," Danny said.

"I'll see you at home later?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she said, smiling at Flack.

"See you around Julia," Danny said.

"Bye you guys," she said, giving Danny a hug before she kissed Flack.

"Hey Danny, wanna go for some Chinese food?" Flack asked once they had left.

"Might as well since we're so close to Chinatown," Danny said.

"I know this good place where I took Julia to once," Flack said.

"Then we should go to the TLC and get their pictures," Danny said.

"Fine with me," Flack said, taking Danny to a Chinese restaurant near the courthouse.

"Hey Flack, we just gonna get our own dishes or share?" Danny asked.

"We each get our own," Flack said.

Danny and Flack ordered their own dishes and quickly finished their food so they could go and visit the TLC. Flack drove over to the TLC office and parked in a space that wasn't technically a parking space but Flack used his permit again. Danny and Flack then went inside the building and went up to visit the TLC offices. Once they were up there, a secretary made them wait for half an hour before she finally agreed to see them. "Yes gentlemen, what do you need?" the secretary asked.

"I'm Detective Messer with the crime lab and I have a court order for you to give up all pictures taken from the following taxis," Danny said, naming the four suspects and giving their taxi number.

"I'm afraid that will take me at least ten minutes to get," the secretary said.

"We're still going to be here," Flack said.

The secretary nodded and went to get the pictures. Fifteen minutes later, the secretary came back with four different folders. "Here are the pictures you requested."

After thanking the secretary, Danny and Flack left and went back to the lab. Flack went his own separate way while Danny went into a room to look at the pictures. Before Danny took out the pictures though, he got the pictures of all the dead victims to use as a comparison. Danny looked at the pictures of all the passengers who rode in David Cooper's cab first. He didn't see the victims so he moved on to the passengers who rode in Johnny Pirozzi's cab next and didn't find a match either. Next, he looked at the passengers in Julio Derosas's cab next and didn't find a match. That left him with only one more driver to look at, the killer- Nathan Vincent.

"Hey Danny, found the killer yet?" Lindsay asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, it's Nathan Vincent," Danny said, looking over the pictures again.

"So, how do you plan on catching him?" she asked.

"That's another problem. There has to be a way to catch him so that he doesn't get suspicious yet at the same time, we have to be careful when going after him," he said.

"Maybe you should check on the taxi agency first, see if he came to work today," she said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said, leaving the room. He went to find Mac and found him in his office making out with Stella again. Danny cleared his throat loudly and watched as Mac and Stella quickly separated and tried to act like nothing had happened. "You know, I could care less if you guys wanna do this," he said, smiling.

"Um, Danny, what brings you here?" Mac asked.

"Mac, I found out who the killer is but I'm not sure if I'll be able to catch him," Danny said.

"Why don't you think you will be able to catch the killer?" Stella asked.

"That's because he's a taxi driver and he might either be on his way out of town or once we try to catch him, he's going to try to escape," Danny said.

"Danny, first, you find out where the killer is right now. Then you go after him and make sure to call for backup along the way," Mac said.

"Alright thanks Mac," Danny said, about to leave when he turned around and faced both Mac and Stella. "Oh yeah, you guys can continue now," he said, with a wink. Once he left Mac's office, he went to his desk to use the telephone. He called Dalton's Taxi Agency and found out Nathan Vincent was currently driving downtown on Broadway and West 110th Street. Danny put out an alert on his taxi then found Flack in the break room. "Yo Flack, you busy?"

"I'm not doing anything now," Flack said.

"Wanna go catch the killer with me?" Danny asked.

"Oh hell yeah," Flack said, getting up from his chair.

"Alright, let's go," Danny said, walking outside where he bumped into Lindsay.

"Where are you going Danny?" she asked.

"I'm going to catch the killer," he said.

"Be safe Danny," she said, kissing him before walking away.

"Whoa Danny, where did that come from?" Flack asked jokingly as he got into an elevator.

"Shut the hell up Flack," Danny said, getting into the same elevator.

"Danny man, I think it's good that both of you are together," Flack said.

"Thanks a lot Flack. I can't even explain how this happened," Danny said.

"You know me and Julia have a weird story too. I was working on a case and since I had to testify in court, I was down there. Suddenly I saw her and I knew from the moment I saw her that I was going to marry her one day. So I asked her out, we dated for almost a year then I proposed," Flack said, getting off on the garage level.

"Flack, I'm not sure if I want to hear your romantic musings," Danny said.

"I'm just messing around with you Danny. Hey, one of these days we should go on a double date, I'll take Julia and you can take Lindsay," Flack said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Flack," Danny said.

"Look Danny, let's go get this guy first," Flack said, getting into a car.

"I already put out an alert on the guy and he's currently driving downtown on Broadway and West 110th Street," Danny said.

"Hey Danny, check on his current location and we'll get him from there," Flack said.

"Got you," Danny said, calling Dalton's Taxi Agency again. He found out Nathan Vincent was now on West 98th and Broadway, still heading downtown. "Flack, he's on West 98th and Broadway."

"Didn't the cops catch him yet?" Flack asked, driving out of the garage with his sirens on.

"I told them to follow him but not to catch him," Danny said.

"Oh so you want all the glory for yourself," Flack said.

"No man, it's just he has a passenger in the car and he may use that passenger as a hostage if the need arises," Danny said, checking his gun for ammo.

"Danny, what's the taxi number on this guy?" Flack asked, turning onto West 92nd Street.

"4F3N," Danny said, spotting the taxi several lanes over. "Yo Flack, that's him right there," he said, pointing out the taxi.

"Alright, I'm gonna try to get behind him. Call for backup," Flack said.

"Dispatcher, this is Detective Messer and Detective Flack. We are requesting back-up for a taxi heading downtown on Broadway, currently passing West 92nd Street. Suspect is believed to be armed and dangerous, license plate is 4 Frank 3 North," Danny said into the radio.

Flack began to sneak up on the taxi and his sirens were flashing. He indicated for the taxi driver to pull over but the taxi driver only increased his speed. Flack then also increased speed and drove after the taxi, whose driver was now running through red lights. Four police squadrons had also joined the chase and the traffic was becoming a hazard to all the cars involved. Flack had to do several sharp turns just to fit through small gaps and the taxi was driving at extremely fast speeds. Finally, at Broadway and 84th Street, the taxi crashed into a parked car. Danny, Flack and the other officers got out of their cars and had their guns pointed at the taxi.

"Flack, let's go in," Danny said.

"We need some backup here," Flack said, as four officers came to back them up. Flack, Danny and the four officers slowly moved forward and reached the driver's side door. "Nathan Vincent, get out of the taxi," Flack yelled, pointing his gun at the window.

"Flack, we should just open the door," Danny said, moving closer to the car.

At that moment, a man wearing jeans and a sweatshirt came out from the driver's side of the car. He had his hands in the air and walked closer to Danny and Flack. "I surrender," he said.

"Cuff this guy," Flack said, walking over to check on the other passenger in the car. Once he reached the door though, the taxi driver kicked Flack and started running. "That fucking son of a bitch," Flack yelled, as he, Danny and the officers ran after the driver.

"Nathan Vincent, we know what you did," Danny yelled.

"You're not going to catch me," Nathan Vincent yelled back just as he collided with someone.

"Nathan Vincent, you're under arrest for murder," Danny said, placing a knee on the suspect so he couldn't escape. "Your run of killings is over."

"There's no way you can prove it's me," Nathan Vincent said, laughing as an officer placed handcuffs on him and told him his Miranda rights.

"Oh yeah tough guy? I got more than enough to prove it's you," Danny said, turning to the officer. "Take him away," Danny said to the officer.

"Detective, where should we take him?" the officer asked.

"Uh, take him back to the lab first. I want to interrogate this guy and tell him what charges he's facing," Danny said, glaring at Nathan Vincent.

"Yes sir," the officer said, taking Nathan Vincent away.  
Danny then went to check on the passenger who was in Nathan Vincent's taxi when he crashed. Danny opened the door and saw a frightened young woman in the backseat. "Hey there, I'm Detective Messer with the crime lab. You're safe now," he said gently, calling for paramedics.

"He wanted to kill me," the woman whispered.

"Yeah, but you're safe now. Come on out," Danny said.

The young woman came out of the taxi shaking and once she was out, she started crying and collapsed in Danny's arms. "He said he was going to rape me and I was going to be his perfect victim, someone he could mutilate" she said, through tears.

"Are you a grad student at Greenberg University?" Danny asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"Ma'am, the taxi driver is a serial killer. We don't know why he does this, but he targets graduate students from Greenberg University. He uses a knife to kill the victims and often adds cut marks on their bodies," Danny said.

"Do you think that was going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think he was probably going to kill you," Danny said as the paramedics arrived. "Let the paramedics take a look at you," he said, leading her to the paramedics.

"Hey Danny, you got the bastard and you saved a damsel in distress," Flack said, glancing at the woman being attended to by paramedics. "Hmm, she's not bad. If I wasn't with Julia, I wouldn't mind dating her."

"Flack, she's like four years younger than you," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care. I'm willing to tap into that," Flack said.

"Flack man, you scare me sometimes," Danny said.

"Hey it's all good," Flack said, laughing. "You want to interrogate the suspect since you're the one who caught him or you want me to do it?"

"Let's figure it out back at the lab," Danny said, heading back to the car.

"Cause I think you should do the honors," Flack said, also heading back to the car.

"I'm sure either one of us will make him sing like a canary," Danny said.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;).


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter 8 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 8- Case Closed

Back at the lab, Danny walked into the interrogation room Nathan Vincent was being held in. He had all the evidence he had collected and wanted to hear Nathan Vincent's side of the story. Danny knew on the other side, Flack, Mac, Stella, Lindsay and Hawkes were listening in. He pulled out a seat, sat down and faced Nathan Vincent. "So, why did you kill all those people?"

Nathan Vincent laughed and looked at his hands. "You won't believe me."

"I've heard plenty of weird excuses before. Nothing surprises me anymore," Danny said.

"Let me ask you a question first Detective, why in the world do you give a fuck about the people I killed?" Nathan Vincent asked.

"Because it's my job to protect the innocents from criminals," Danny said.

"I guess that's a good point," Nathan Vincent said.

"So you wanna tell me why you killed those people?" Danny asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything," Nathan Vincent said, smiling. "My story begins ten years ago. I graduated Boston University with a 3.8 overall GPA and applied to Greenberg University for grad school. Everything was perfect for me, I was going to go to Greenberg University with my girlfriend at the time. Then everything fell apart for me, Greenberg University rejected me even though I was highly qualified and my girlfriend got in. Once my girlfriend found out I got rejected, she dumped me. I decided to get revenge," Nathan Vincent said.

"So you're telling me you killed those people because Greenberg University rejected you ten years ago. Tell me why you picked the people you did and why you did it now," Danny said.

"Detective, I'm going to speak to you as a man speaking to one of his male friends. This is the only way you're going to understand me," Nathan Vincent said, folding his hands. "You see, my ex-girlfriend recently sent me a wedding invitation. I was pissed because I knew it could have been me marrying her. So I decided to strike back to what caused all this problems in the first place. Using my cab, I picked up grad students as passengers and killed them," Nathan Vincent said.

"Why was there two killers?" Danny asked.

"That's because my current girlfriend found out and killed one of my victims. Of course, she wasn't as hot as my ex," Nathan Vincent said.

"Did you even give a crap that the people you killed were innocent? They had nothing to do with your girlfriend breaking up with you, it wasn't their fault. You know, I bet some of them weren't even in high school yet," Danny said.

"I know, but what the hell am I supposed to do?" Nathan Vincent asked.

"You should have gone to win your girlfriend back," Danny said, getting out of his seat. "You're going to be charged with 1st degree murder for nine people."

"That's fine, I know what I did and I must congratulate you Detective. I thought I had committed the perfect crime," Nathan Vincent said.

Danny gave Nathan Vincent a look of disgust and walked out of the interrogation room. Once he stepped out, Lindsay rushed forward and threw herself around Danny. "Hey Montana," he said, returning her tight hug.

"Danny, I got good news for you," Mac said, looking extremely uncomfortable when he saw Danny and Lindsay hugging.

"Yeah, what is it Mac?" Danny asked.

"The mayor has told me to promote you to Detective 1st grade," Mac said.

"Whoa, why did I get promoted?" Danny asked.

"That's because you practically solved this case, caught the killer singlehandedly and saved someone from being another victim," Flack said.

"Wait, but I had help along the way," Danny said.

"Danny, cut out this bullshit. You were the one who figured out the suspect works for that taxi agency and you found out which taxi driver it was," Lindsay said.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for Mac telling me, I wouldn't have known that the killer was a taxi driver," Danny said.

"Oh cut out this crap and be happy," Flack said, rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations Danny," Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Lindsay and Flack said simultaneously.

"Thanks you guys," Danny said.

"Danny, Julia is on her way here. She's going to speak with you about the killer," Mac said.

"I assume I'm going to be the key witness for the prosecution," Danny said.

"Yeah, we don't want to steal your thunder," Stella said.

"Fine, I guess I should prepare to testify and gather the evidence," Danny said.

"That's not necessary because Julia's here," Flack said.

"Hey guys," Julia said, walking up to the group. "So where's the hero for today?"

"You talking about me or Danny?" Flack asked, sticking out his chest proudly.

"Oh there you are Danny," Julia said, ignoring Flack and walking up to Danny. "Let's go in here," she said, opening the door to an interrogation room.

"You're definitely working on this case Julia?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, so I want you to give me enough evidence to get full justice," she said.

"Don't worry, I got enough evidence for you. So what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Danny, I know you think this is a slam-dunk case but I'm just worried the defense attorney may plead insanity or something," she said.

"But I'm going to present all the evidence clearly and show that the killer was clearly competent when he committed all those murders," he said.

"You know, I think all you have to be able to do is present the evidence in a clear manner to the jury and show them where he messed up," she said.

"Yeah, I'm going to definitely be prepared for the court date," he said.

"I heard he's going to get put on trial tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, so when am I expected to be in court?" he asked.

"The trial is going to begin at 10 so you should be in the courtroom by 10. You're going to be the first witness I speak with and I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions about how you figured out who the killer is," she said.

"Yeah, that won't be too much of a problem," he said.

"So yeah, that's basically it. See you in court tomorrow," she said, leaving the room.

Danny stayed in the room thinking about how he was going to present the evidence and explain to the jury how the killer was caught. He was about to leave when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Lindsay enter. "Hey Montana."

"Danny, I'm so glad you caught the killer and got promoted," she said.

"Yeah, but there's still some work to be done," he said, getting up from his seat.

"So how about that night out on the town?" she asked, smiling.

"Well yeah, how does Friday sound?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"You know Danny, I'm not sure. I might be busy that night," she said, looking at the stunned look on his face. "That sounds perfect to me, Danny," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "Did you seriously think I was going to pass up a chance for that?"

"I'm not sure, you had me scared for a minute," he said.

"You look so cute when you're stunned," she said.

"Hey Montana, I know you can't resist me and all but I got some work to do right now," he said, realizing he had just turned the tables on her.

"Danny, I'm going to remember that," she said, pretending to be angry with him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make it up to you later," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to get some work done now," he said, walking away.

Lindsay watched Danny walk away. She kept thinking about his firm, muscular body and wanted to feel his bare skin again. A few seconds later, she was distracted when she heard Stella speak from behind her. "Uh, what did you say Stella?"

"I said you should make it less obvious that you and Danny are together," Stella said.

"Yeah but what about you and Mac making out in the lab?" Lindsay asked, facing the older woman with a smirk on her face. "Oh, let me guess, you were just making out with Mac before," she said, noticing how Stella's hair was kind of messy.

Stella blushed a furious shade of red and Lindsay knew she was right. "Let's just keep this as a secret between us, you're with Danny and I'm with Mac."

"And Flack is going to marry Julia," Lindsay said.

"Wait, so what about Hawkes?" Stella asked.

"Hey, you guys were talking about me?" Hawkes asked, walking up to Stella and Lindsay.

"Nothing Hawkes, they're just gossiping about stuff," Flack said, walking up behind Hawkes.

"Why are you guys here?" Stella asked.

"That's because there's nothing much going on today," Mac said, placing his arms around Stella.

"Aww, you guys are awful. Danny's dealing with that case and we're just here talking about the relationships we're in," Lindsay said.

"Don't worry about Danny, he's fine," Flack said.

"You know Stella, I am seeing someone," Hawkes said.

"Really? Nobody ever knew that," Stella said.

"Just leave the poor guy alone," Flack said, placing a hand on Hawkes' shoulder. "Hey Hawkes, let's go get some beers," he said.

"Flack, it's barely eleven o'clock and you want to go get beers?" Stella asked.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Mac said, grabbing one of Stella's hands. "Let's go someplace more private," he whispered into her ear.

Stella giggled and looked at Mac. "Ooh, someone's in a good mood," she said.

"Hey, get a room you two," Flack said, taking Hawkes to the elevator.

"Yeah, find some private space," Lindsay said, walking away. "Oh and for the record, I'm going to check on Danny," she said. After leaving Stella and Flack, Lindsay went into the room Danny was in and saw him working on the case. "Hey," she said, placing her arms around him.

"What's up Montana," he said.

"So how's everything going?" she asked.

"I'm pretty much set for my court date tomorrow," he said.

"You have everything ready already?" she asked.  
"Yeah, most of it was observational skill," he said.

"I guess that's a fair point," she said.

"What have you been doing while I was busy working?" he asked, with a smile.

At that moment, Flack and Hawkes entered the room. "Danny, we got you something," Flack said, giving Danny a bottle of soda.

"Thanks Flack, how much was it?" Danny asked.  
"Don't worry about it Danny," Flack said.

"So did you guys get beer?" Lindsay asked.

Flack stared at Lindsay like she was crazy. "Of course I didn't get any beer. It's too damn early in the day for beer," he said.

"So what's going to happen the rest of today?" Hawkes asked, changing the topic.

"We're gonna take it easy then go get some beers later," Flack said.

"Flack, you might as well go to a bar later tonight," Hawkes said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't man. Gotta take care of Julia," Flack said.

Mac then walked into the room. "There's a hostage situation in Midtown and several people have already died," he said, staring at everyone in the room. "I need all of you guys to go there and check out the scene."

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;). Okay, I decided to post two chapters because this is sort of sitting around on my comp and I need some more space for the rest of my fics. Yep, its a treat. So yeah, how about that weather the United States has been having recently?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Chapter 9 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 9- A Hostage Situation, Danny's Idea

"Shit, first there's a serial killer then there's a hostage situation," Danny said while driving.

"It's just another day on the job Danny," Lindsay said.

Danny sighed and pulled up to the crime scene. "I don't get it though. The bodies should be inside where our suspect is. How can we investigate?"

"I assume we're supposed to wait for the hostages to be freed and for the suspect to be arrested. Then we can go in and look at it," she said.

"Maybe Flack can find out what's going on for us," he said.

"Yeah that's a good idea," she said.

Danny nodded and walked over to Flack, who had just gotten out of his car. "Hey Flack, find out what's going on here."

Flack went over and spoke with several officers then he came back to Danny. "There's a guy in there with a gun. He's holding everyone in the office hostage and he already killed two people. There's a hostage negotiator here talking with the man. Apparently, he wants money and a trip to the airport."

"How long do we have until he shoots more people?" Danny asked.

"If his demands aren't met by 12 noon, he's going to shoot someone every hour," Flack said.

"How many people are in there?" Hawkes asked, joining them.

"Nobody knows for sure but the estimate is twenty five people, including the two people who are already dead," Flack said.

"Why don't we just send a SWAT team in there to capture the gunman and free the other hostages?" Lindsay asked, joining the others.

"That's another problem. We can't wait for a SWAT team to come down here because by the time they're ready, the guy's gonna kill someone else," Flack said.

"But can't we do anything now?" Lindsay asked.

Flack sighed and looked around. "I don't really think we can do anything other than to wait around and see when the gunman gives up."

Just then an officer came up to where they were all standing. "Detectives, the gunman has just surrendered. We are going to get the hostages out then you can investigate the scene."

"I guess that answers your question Montana," Danny said.

"Here's what I don't understand though, it's pretty much a matter of the gunman taking everyone hostage and killing two people. So what do we have to look for?" Hawkes asked.

"We have to make sure the people who died really died because of the gunman. Otherwise, it's not fair to charge him for a crime he didn't commit," Danny said.

"So we just have to make sure the cause of death was gun-related?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah and just verify that the bullets in the victims are the same bullets that come out of the gun he was using," Lindsay said.

The officers then indicated it was safe for them to go inside and check out the bodies. Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay went inside while Flack went to gather more information about the gunman. Inside the office, Danny and Lindsay went to check out one of the bodies while Hawkes went to check out the other. After taking pictures of both bodies and looking around for evidence, Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes decided to leave. They had done their job but they were not able to find any evidence. Now, they had to wait for the coroner's examination to see how the victims had died. They left the office, found Flack and went back to the lab.

Back at the lab, Lindsay and Hawkes decided to let Danny continue with the work he was doing while Lindsay fired a practice round with the gun and Hawkes went to see if he could get the bullets out of the bodies of the victims. Once Lindsay was done firing the practice round, she waited for Hawkes to come back from the coroner's. Fifteen minutes later, Hawkes came back from the coroner's with an envelope containing the bullets found in the bodies of the victims. After comparing the practice round to the bullets found in the victims, both Lindsay and Hawkes decided that the bullets were a match. Then they finished the paperwork and basically ended the case.

Lindsay decided to go back to where Danny was still preparing for his court date tomorrow by preparing a presentation to show how he had caught the killer. She noticed he seemed to be extremely cute while working and she had to disturb him. "Don't work too hard or else I may have to dump you since you're all work and no play," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, it's just the jury needs everything explained simply," he said.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you're saying," she said.

Danny then turned around to face her and he smiled. "You know, I think I am entitled to a break whenever I feel like it and I think now is a good time," he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

Before Danny's lips could meet Lindsay's, she stopped him with her finger. "Danny, I don't think this is the best time to do this," she said, giggling.

"Shh, nobody's around so we can do this quickly then go and get something to eat," he said.

"You're already thinking about lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's almost one, I'm getting kinda hungry," he said.

"Hmm, you're right, I'm feeling a little hungry myself," she said.

"So, why don't we kiss for a while then we can head out and go get lunch afterwards," he said, placing his hands around her so he could pull her closer to him.

"Danny, I still don't know if this is a good idea," she said, looking around cautiously.

"Of course it's a good idea," he said, kissing her lips.

Lindsay knew it was a bad idea and she tried to resist at first. She was doing pretty good for a while before she couldn't resist anymore. She passionately returned his kiss and let his tongue meet hers. They kissed each other and neither wanted to stop. Finally, she reluctantly pulled away and stopped their kiss. "Danny, we should get food now."

"Then we can kiss again later right?" he asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Keep dreaming Danny," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Montana, why don't you follow me home tonight," he said.

"Danny, why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"I dunno, because you love me," he said in a teasing voice.

"I'll go with you under two conditions," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Sure, what are the conditions?" he asked, holding the door for her.

"The first condition is you have to let me go home and get a set of clothes for tomorrow and the second condition is you have to let me sleep with you in the same bed," she said.

"Whoa, the second condition sounds good to me," he said, getting into an elevator.

"Danny, it's not like we're going to have sex or anything like that. We're just going to share a bed together, it's no big deal," she said, as they got off the elevator and walked outside.

"I know, I'm just messing around with you," he said.

"I'm not saying I don't want to have sex with you, it's just that I don't think I'm ready to take our relationship to that point just yet," she said.

Danny looked up at her and put a hand on her arm. "Hey Montana, I don't wanna do anything if you're not ready to do it."

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying. Hey, where are you going for lunch?" she asked.

"I was going to go down to the deli a few blocks and get something from there then go back to the lab and eat it," he said.

"Oh cause I wasn't sure where you were going," she said.

Danny gave Lindsay a strange look. "I'm from around here, of course I know where I'm going."

"So how far away is it then?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"It's actually right here," he said, taking her into a small store she would have never noticed.

Danny went up to the deli counter and ordered a roast beef, cheese, lettuce and tomato sandwich on a hero from the person who was working behind the counter. Once Danny's sandwich was done, he went to get a drink and allowed Lindsay to order. She ordered a turkey, cheese, lettuce and tomato sandwich on a hero. By now, Danny had already paid for his sandwich and drink so he was just standing around waiting for Lindsay. Once her sandwich was done, Lindsay also picked up a drink then she paid for her stuff. Danny and Lindsay then walked back to the lab holding their sandwiches and drinks. They took the elevator back to the lab then sat in the break room with their food.

"You guys didn't wait for me?" Flack asked, entering the break room with Hawkes.

"Flack, you were nowhere in sight," Danny said.

"See Hawkes? I told you this was going to happen one day," Flack said.

"What are you talking about Flack?" Lindsay asked.

"He was talking about how you and Danny were going to get in a relationship and he was saying it would be good for both of you," Hawkes said.

"Oh come on, you said more than that Flack," Danny said.

"Fine, I said I hoped I didn't have to force you guys into a relationship," Flack said.

"Go get something to eat Flack," Danny said.

"Say Hawkes, how does burgers sound to you?" Flack asked, leaving with Hawkes.

"Danny, that was mean," Lindsay said.

"What? Flack shouldn't have been talking about that sorta stuff," Danny said.

"Oh just leave him alone. He's going to find out that getting married to Julia isn't as good as it's cracked up to be," she said.

"Great, you just ruined all my thoughts about marrying you Montana," he said.

"I'm not saying getting married is bad or anything like that though," she said.

"I know, I'm just messing around with you," he said.

"So how are we going to get to your place?" she asked.

"Easy, I'll find you when we're done for the day and take you back using the subway," he said.

"I knew that Danny," she said.

"So why did you ask then?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"Whatever, go back to whatever you had to do," she said.

"What are you going to be doing for the rest of the afternoon?" he asked.

"I don't know, see if anything new comes up I guess," she said.

At that moment, Flack and Hawkes came back into the lab holding bags of food. "See Hawkes, I told you they would still be here," Flack said.

"I guess I'll see you later," Danny said to Lindsay, leaving the room.

"Hey Messer, where are you going?" Flack asked, as Danny left.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think Danny has to prepare for his court date tomorrow," Hawkes said.

"Yeah but he doesn't need this much time," Flack said.

"Remember, your future wife is doing the case Flack," Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," Flack said.

"So I'm assuming Danny wants to make the case easy for her so she can easily win one of the biggest cases of her life," Lindsay said.

"Alright, I realize what Danny is doing," Flack said.

"Have fun eating guys," Lindsay said, throwing out her trash and leaving the room.

Once Lindsay left the room, Flack turned to Hawkes. "You think there's something going on today between the two of them?" Flack asked.

"Flack, what are you trying to say," Hawkes said.

"I don't know, it's just they seem a little different today," Flack said.

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe something is going on between them today but it's still something we shouldn't care about," Hawkes said.

"Yeah, maybe," Flack said, looking around. "So Hawkes, my man, when are you going to tie the knot with a girl?" he asked.

Hawkes sighed and got up to leave. "You just don't give up, do you," he said.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;).


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Chapter 10 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks. Oh and on a completely irrelevant note, I was just hanging around my neighborhood when I walked into a deli where I'm good friends with someone who works there and some guy is in there and he's drunk. It's not even 11 AM and this guy is drunk and about to pound a Corona Extra. He goes on rambling about how the world's killing each other or something and how each religion has beef with other religions. It was kinda weird but, oh yeah, back to the story... Enjoy...

Chapter 10- Some Danny/Lindsay fluff

Once Danny finished his shift, he went to find Lindsay. He found her in the locker room putting some stuff into her bag. She didn't notice him as he moved closer to where she was standing. "Ready to go yet?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

Lindsay nearly jumped when she felt Danny's arms around her waist. "Danny, don't do that again. You almost scared me there."

Danny ignored her and started to rub her shoulders. "I hope this makes up for what I did before," he said, as Lindsay began to moan softly. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, give me a second," she said, putting more stuff in her bag before closing it.

"Now are you ready?" he asked, placing a hand on her back.

"I can't wait to see your place Danny," she said, taking his other hand with her own.

"There's not much to see, it's basically your typical apartment," he said.

"Still, I really want to see it," she said.

"Remember, I warned you it's not much," he said, getting into an elevator with her.

"I didn't expect your place to be fancy, so don't worry," she said.

"Oh, I feel insulted now," he said, holding a hand to his chest.

Lindsay slapped his arm playfully. "You know what I mean," she said, getting off the elevator.

"Montana, it's so easy to push your buttons," he said, as they walked outside the lab. "Hey, you wanted to go to your place first right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I live a few stops away from here on the train," she said.

"So lead the way and I'll follow," he said, gesturing for her to move.

"You know Danny, I'm curious to see what you're going to wear tomorrow," she said.

"I'm just going to wear something formal like a dress shirt, tie and slacks," he said.

"Come on Danny, in here," she said, taking him into a subway station. After swiping their Metrocards, both of them headed to the uptown and Queens section.

"What train are we supposed to get on?" he asked, as a train came roaring by.

"This is the train," she yelled over the noise. Once the train came to a stop and some people exited, Danny and Lindsay got on the train. The train was somewhat crowded and had no seats left, but there were still several places to stand. "We're getting off at 79th Street Danny," she said.

"Sure, that's fine with me," he said.

The train stopped at its next stop and a homeless man got on the train. Even though he was nowhere near Lindsay and Danny, both of them still turned to stare at the man. He was wearing a heavy down coat even though the weather was only 48 degrees and pushing a cart with a garbage bag full of cans. He seemed to be muttering to himself at first and then the train just stopped in between stations. While everyone else on the train was used to delays like this, the homeless man seemed to get upset as the train spent more time stopped in between stations. He began to murmur something and looked around the rest of the train.

"Hurry the fuck up! I need to go to church. La iglesia del dios. I need to go to la iglesia del dios," the homeless man shouted, causing some people to back away.

Finally, the train began to move again and the homeless man stopped shouting. Once the train reached it's next station, the homeless man was one of the first people to get off, to the delight of many on the same train. Once the train moved away from the station, Lindsay sat down in a seat that was vacated when someone got off. Danny, however was still standing because he wasn't able to get a seat. After a four more stops, Lindsay grabbed Danny's arm and they both got off the train. They walked up a flight of stairs, exited through the turnstiles and then walked up another flight of stairs to reach the street. Lindsay then led Danny one block over to her apartment building.

"Hey, stay out here. I'll be down quickly," she said.

"Sure," he said, leaning against a car parked in front of her building.

Lindsay then walked into her apartment building, went to the elevator and went up to the tenth floor, which was where she lived. She opened the front door of her apartment, went into her bedroom and took a few clothes and stuffed them in a bag. She then left her apartment, locked the front door on the way out and took an elevator back down to the lobby. Lindsay stepped outside her apartment building, eager to tell Danny they could go but she saw something that made her gasp in shock. Two men were standing in front of her building with knives and trying to fight each other. Meanwhile, Danny was trying to break up the fight as a crowd gathered.

"Yo, both of you break it up now," Danny said, trying to stop both men from using their knives to kill each other.

"Fuck this asshole man, let me at him," one of the men shouted.

"Man, you the fucking asshole," the other man shouted.

A police squad car then pulled up in front of the apartment building. Two police officers got out with their guns drawn and both men put down their knives and raised their hands in the air. Once the men were arrested and their knives taken, the crowd dispersed. Lindsay quickly ran up to where Danny was standing and checked him to make sure there were no cuts on his skin. After she was satisfied, she began to passionately kiss him. Danny returned her kiss with the same amount of passion and he began to move his hands around her body, causing her to moan softly. Finally, they took a break from kissing and smiled at each other.

"So, you ready to check out my place?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I want to see how it looks like," Lindsay said.

"Hmm, I'm actually kinda around here," he said, looking around.

"Danny, where do you live?" she asked.

"Oh, I live down on Amsterdam and 82nd Street," he said.

"Hey, that's kind of close to here isn't it?" she asked.

Danny thought about it for a minute. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right. So I was right."

"Wait a minute, we take the same train then," she said.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that," he said, walking with her.

"Then how come I never see you?" she asked.

"I guess it's cause I stay on a certain part of the platform and you're on another part," he said."Danny, I never thought of it like that," she said.

"Yeah, well that would explain why we never see each other on the platform," he said, as they waited for the traffic light to change.

"I guess you're closer to a certain exit than I am," she said.

"Yeah, so I tend to get off the train there and enter there," he said.

"Hmm, makes sense to me. Maybe we should try to meet up with each other," she said.

"You know, that sounds lovely to me," he said.

"Danny, being with you is lovely as it is," she said, reaching for his hand.

Danny took her hand and held it. "You know, I think I'm going to cook something special for the two of us tonight," he said, stroking his chin with his other hand.

"Ooh, I'm intrigued. What are you going to make?" she asked.

Danny looked over at Lindsay and decided to tease her by not telling her anything. "I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to wait and see."

Lindsay put on her best sad face. "Aww, please Danny," she said, giving him puppy eyes.

Even though the puppy eyes made him want to tell her, he still decided to tease her. "You know, that's not going to work with me."

"Please Danny," she said, continuing to give him puppy eyes.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you," he said.

Lindsay stopped walking and slapped Danny playfully with her other hand. You know, that's not nice of you. I'm giving you my best puppy eyes look and you're still not telling me."

"I'm just trying to mess around with you," he said, grinning cheekily at her.

Lindsay stared at him then got an idea. "You know, I don't think that's fair to me," she said, tickling his underarm area.

"Whoa, chill Montana," he said, trying to hold back his laughter as he squirmed around.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me," she said.

"Fine with me," he said, wrapping his arms around her to stop her from tickling him.

Lindsay seemed stunned by Danny's actions and she silently wrapped her arms around him. "You know, I do like being in your arms."

"Something I like even better is being with you," he said.

"Danny..," she whispered before leaning forward to kiss him. Her tongue passionately met his and they just wouldn't stop kissing each other. Finally, someone tapped both of them on the shoulder and got them to separate. They looked at who tapped them and saw Stella there.

"Um, hi Stella," Lindsay said, blushing a furious shade of red.

"Yeah, hey Stella," Danny said, looking down at his shoes.

"Just so you guys know, we're not in the lab and I really don't care if both of you decide to make out in public like that," Stella said, giggling at both of them.

Danny thought about what Stella had just said and thought of a perfect comeback. "So what am I supposed to do if I see you and Mac making out in his office again?"

Stella blushed a furious shade of red as Danny and Lindsay started laughing at Stella's embarrassment. "That's totally different," she muttered.

"Fine, let's forget about this," Lindsay said.

"Sure, that's a good idea," Danny said.

"Yeah, we should just act like this never happened," Stella said.

"So what are you doing here Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"My friend lives around here and I'm going to visit her," Stella said, looking at her watch. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We live around here," Danny said.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Stella said.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to continue on our way," Lindsay said.

"Sure, and you know we do have to go on a double date sometime," Stella said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Lindsay said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we'll figure out something," Danny muttered.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow," Lindsay said.

"I have to go to court tomorrow but yeah, we'll be there," Danny said.

"Okay, have fun kiddies and see you guys tomorrow," Stella said, walking away.

"So Danny, how far are we from your place?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm actually right over there," Danny said, pointing to a huge apartment building a block away.

"Hmm, not too bad," she said, looking at the building.

"You'll like it when you see it," he said, crossing the street with her.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing where you live Danny," she said.

"Something that you're really going to like is that I live on a high floor so I have a really nice view of all points south," he said.

"Wow, that sounds really good, especially to me," she said.

"Yeah, I figured you were going to like that," he said.

"Isn't living on a higher floor a hazard?" she asked.

"You know, some people say it is but I don't mind," he said.

"I mean, I would certainly like to be on a lower floor," she said.

"Oh well, what can you do about that," he said.

"You're right. It's a matter of preference," she said.

"Yeah, and we're here Montana," he said, holding a door open for her.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;).


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Chapter 11 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. This chapter is mostly Danny/Lindsay so if you hate that ship, this isn't your chapter. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 11- Time with Danny

Lindsay walked into Danny's apartment building and waited for Danny while he checked his mail. Once he took out his mail, he led her to an elevator and they stood waiting for the elevator to arrive. Finally, the elevator arrived and they got on. Danny pressed a button and soon, the elevator began moving toward its destination. A few seconds later, the elevator reached the floor Danny and Lindsay were supposed to get off at. They got off and walked to a door. Danny opened the door with his keys and let Lindsay in. Once she stepped in, she gasped in awe. Danny's apartment was really nice and she definitely loved it.

Danny stared at the look on her face and he was glad to see that she liked his place. "You know, there is a balcony where you can get a better view."

"Danny, this place is better than I expected," she said, looking around in awe.

"Hey Montana, why don't you go out to the balcony, look around and I'll go do some stuff then I'll join you afterwards," he said.

"Sure, I'll be out on the balcony," she said, kissing his cheek. Danny showed her where the balcony was then he went inside to do what he had to. She looked around and Danny was right. The balcony did provide a better view. She was able to see practically every landmark in New York that was south of 82nd Street. Of course, the view would be better at night, when all the lights would turn on. She was still looking at the view when she felt Danny's arms go around her waist. "So you're back now?" she asked, leaning back to look at him.

"Yep, I did what I needed to do and started cooking," he said.

"Ooh, what are you cooking?" she asked.

"You'll see when it's done," he said, leaning closer to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you then?" she asked.

"Nope, everything's under control. Just enjoy the view," he said.

"You know, the view would be better at night when all the lights are on," she said.

"You're right but it's still a decent view now," he said, as the sun began to set.

"So, what are we going to do while the food cooks?" she asked, turning around.

"Is there anything you want to do?" he asked.

"Oh, not much. I'm just glad I'm here with you," she said, shivering a little.

"Come on Montana, I saw you shiver. Let's go inside," he said.

"Danny, I'm fine. It's not that cold out," she said.

"You're a really bad liar," he said, carrying her in his arms.

"No, seriously, I'm fine," she said, not even trying to resist.

"You know, I saw you shivering before. That means you're cold and there is no way I'm going to the lab tomorrow and telling Mac you couldn't make it because you were sick," he said, putting her down on his sofa.

"Danny, you won't have to do that," she said, moving over so he could sit on the sofa with her.

Danny put his arm around her shoulder. "So, um dinner's going to be ready in over an hour."

"Can you please tell me what you're making?" she asked, rubbing her hands on his chest, which surprised her. Danny's chest was more developed and muscular than she had thought. "Oh and tell me why your chest is so muscular."

Danny laughed and placed his hands on her cheek. "Fine, I'll tell you what I'm making. I'm trying to make a tray of baked ziti for us. And my chest is muscular because I work out at least three times a week, doing bench presses, push-ups and chest flys."

"So I now see why you told me you could cook," she said, smiling. "You know, a guy who can cook is really sexy," she said, stroking his cheek.

"Hey Montana, I know you can't let go of me but my phone's ringing," he said.

"I can wait for you to return," she said, letting him go.

Danny picked up his phone. "Hello?" he said, listening to the person on the other end. "Sorry, wrong number," he said, hanging up.

"So who was it?" she asked.

"Eh, someone who was looking for the wrong person," he said.

Lindsay moved over so Danny could join her on the couch. Once he sat down, she went to sit on his lap. She began stroking his cheek and she felt something hard press against her. Giggling softly, she looked at an embarrassed Danny, who was blushing furiously. "Getting excited aren't we?" she asked, hugging him and giggling at his embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry about that Montana," he said.

"Don't worry about it Danny," she said, getting off his lap, still giggling.

"So yeah, um, wanna see what's on the tube?" he asked, looking at a clock on the wall.

"How much time is left before dinner is ready?" she asked.

"Oh, there's still forty minutes left," he said, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Danny, I have a better idea," she said, crawling on his lap so she could kiss him. At first, she could feel his shock but he soon adjusted and he began to passionately kiss her. They stopped for a second for air then they began to passionately kiss each other again. After minutes of passionately kissing, Lindsay stopped and pulled away from Danny.

"Why did you stop for Montana?" he asked.

"I needed a break because I'm thirsty," she said.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"You have water right?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me get it for you," he said, going into the kitchen to pour her a cup of water. Once he was done, he returned to the couch, gave her the cup of water and turned on the TV.

"So Danny, what are you going to do now that you got promoted?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure yet. All I know is I'm thinking of going to Italy for a week," he said.

"That sounds nice. Do you know what you're going to do in Italy yet?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure what I'm going to do yet. So far, I know I'm going to visit the major cities like Rome, Florence, Venice and maybe Milan," he said.

"Oh that sounds interesting Danny. Are you going alone?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go too," he said.

"Of course I want to go along," she said, smiling at him.

Danny smiled and looked at her. "You have enough vacation time right?"

"Danny, I have at least a month of vacation time left," she said.

"I'm actually pretty close to finishing plans for the trip and I might leave sometime in January. You know, I was actually planning to go before I got promoted," he said.

"I heard Florence is a really beautiful city," she said.

"I'm just glad you wanted to go," he said.

Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder. "I've always wanted to go to Italy and going to Italy with someone I love makes it even better," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Is there anything you really want to do while in Italy?" he asked.

"No, I'm just going to let you plan everything," she said.

"You'll have a good time going to Italy with me," he said.

"I know. I'm really looking forward to when we do go," she said.

"Hey Montana, when we're in Italy, we can use one room for the two of us right?" he asked.

"Preferably a room with one huge bed for both of us to share," she said, moving so she could sit on Danny's lap. Once she got on his lap, she then kissed him.

"You know Montana, if I didn't know better, I would say you have a thing for me," he said.

Lindsay glared at Danny and slapped him lightly. "Danny, you know I love you," she said, placing her hands behind his neck.

Danny looked up at her and he moved so his lips met hers. He placed his hands on her arms and his tongue met hers. After a few minutes of kissing, he finally moved away. "I love you too Montana," he said, grinning cheekily at her.

"You're such a rogue and I'm in love with you," she said, sighing.

"Hey Montana, I gotta check on the food real quick," he said, getting off the couch.

"Go ahead Danny," she said.

Danny went into the kitchen and took out some bread, which he quickly cut and put in the toaster oven. The ziti was still cooking and it would not be ready for another ten or fifteen minutes. Danny also quickly checked his fridge to make sure he had enough drinks in there. He saw a few bottles of beer, some soda and some water. To him, that was certainly more than enough for two people. Then, he remembered the bottle of champagne he had gotten from his parents when they found out he was promoted. Danny took out the bottle and decided to drink that with Lindsay. He took out his wine glasses and placed them on his dining room table before going back to Lindsay.

"Danny, you took longer than I expected," she said, pouting.

"I'm really sorry that I took so long Montana, but I got something special for later," he said.

"What were you able to get?" she asked, placing her hand on his chest.

"There's this bottle of champagne I got and I was going to drink it tonight with you," he said.

"That sounds wonderful Danny," she said.

"I know and the best part is, dinner's ready in around ten or fifteen minutes," he said.

"So Danny, I'm curious. Do you want to have kids?" she asked.

Danny looked stunned at her question and thought about it for a second. "Of course I want to have kids, just not now. Maybe in a few years from now."

"You know, that was exactly what I was going to say," she said.

"Montana, I guess we were just right for each other," he said.

"Danny, you're right," she said, leaning against his chest.

Danny put his arm around her shoulder and he sighed contently. Even though he had his fair share of luck with women before, this was the first time he had felt like this. Lindsay was making him feel things he had never felt before and he wasn't sure if he should be scared or excited. There was just something about her that made him feel like she was the one for him. Danny began thinking about the first time he had met her, when he and Mac were dealing with the body found in the cage of the tigers (**A/N:** Episode 203, "Zoo York"). At first, he didn't know what to think of her but he felt attracted to her for some reason. He was still thinking about her when he realized the food was ready. Danny quickly got up and went into the kitchen.

"Danny, did something happen?" Lindsay asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I just remembered the food was ready," he said, taking the ziti out of the stove.

"Something smells really good and I can't wait to try your cooking," she said.

"I'm a decent cooker so it should be at least average," he said, taking out the toast.

"Where are we going to eat?" she asked.

"Out here on the dining room table," he said, placing the food down on the table. "Have a seat Montana," he said, pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, sitting down on the chair he pulled out for her. "You know, there's a lot of girls who like a guy who can cook and acts like a gentleman."

Danny chuckled a little and sat down across from her. "You know Montana, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to flatter me."

Lindsay looked up at Danny and grinned. "That's what I'm here for," she said, taking a bite of his ziti. "Oh wow Danny, this ziti is really good," she said, beaming at him.

"Come on Montana, you don't have to lie to me," he said, eating his ziti.

"Danny, I'm not lying to you," she said, throwing her napkin at him.

"Wait, so you really like it Montana?" he asked, looking up stunned.

"Of course, it's really good. I don't remember when I ever ate ziti this good," she said.

"I guess it's a good thing that you like my cooking," he said, looking surprised.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;). Okay, this is my last update for at least a week since I'm going to be gone all of next week. So yeah, it's all gonna be good.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Chapter 12 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Again, this chapter is mostly Danny/Lindsay so if you hate that ship, this isn't your chapter. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 12- A Night at Danny's

Danny and Lindsay had finished eating the toast and ziti Danny had cooked and they were now sitting on his couch planning their next move. Since there was nothing on television, both of them agreed to do some more research on their trip to Italy, since Danny wanted to go sometime next week. So far Danny had told her that he had planned to fly to Rome first, spend three days there then go to Florence for two days then go to Venice for two days. From Venice, they would then fly back to New York's JFK airport. According to what Danny had read, Rome was the city with the most sights, which is why they would be spending more time there.

"So Montana, do you have any preference with the hotel?" Danny asked.

"As long as there's air conditioning and it's indoors then I'm fine," Lindsay said.

Danny chuckled to himself. "That's a good one Montana, but I'm going to do my best to find a cheap hotel in Rome near most of the landmarks," he said.

"Danny, let me look at hotels with you," she said.

"Sure, let's go in here," he said, leading her to a small room which contained his computer, several trophies and a bunch of video games. He turned on his computer, then went to get another chair for Lindsay to sit on. He came back, gave her the chair then sat down on a chair.

"Hey Danny, is there a limit on how much you're willing to spend?" she asked.

Danny turned around and looked at her. He seemed to be thinking for a second. Finally, he spoke. "Uh, yeah, I don't want to spend more than $180 a night."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good figure to me," she said.

"You know, we are going to have to exchange money sometime," he said.

"Yeah, that's something to deal with another day. Danny, check out that hotel, it's cheap and it sounds like it's pretty good," she said, pointing to something on the monitor.

"You're right Montana, it seems pretty good," he said.

"Danny, how are we going to pay for this trip?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. My treat," he said.

"But Danny, that's going to be at least two or three thousand dollars," she said.

"Montana, I got promoted, my salary increased to six figures, I love you and I want to treat you to a romantic trip," he said.

"Danny, let me pay for half the trip," she said.

"No, I told you I got it covered," he said.

"I appreciate the gesture Danny, but at least let me pay for my airline ticket and some of the hotel fees plus some of the transportation fees," she said.

"Did I even tell you how we were going to get around in Italy?" he asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you that," she said.

"Oh well then, I was planning on renting a car to drive around the Italian countryside and so you can see how beautiful Italy is," he said.

"Fine Danny, why don't you just book everything now but write down how much everything costs, from airline tickets to hotel rooms to rental cars. Then we can figure out how we're going to split the costs between us," she said.

"Sure, give me a few minutes to look through everything," he said.

"Oh Danny, I trust your judgment so don't get anything silly. While you're doing that, I'm going to take a shower," she said.

"Whoa Montana, I have to pay my own water bill. Wait for me so we can both shower at the same time and save water," he said.

"That definitely sounds like a better idea," she said, giggling.

"Montana, so far I found several good hotels in each city we're going to be in and the cost comes out to $654.10 for the entire seven nights. The car comes out to $308.13 and the flight comes out to $6,706," he said, writing everything down on paper.

"What day are we going to be leaving?" she asked.

"We are going to leave on a Friday and come back on a Saturday," he said.

"Sounds good to me. I guess the planning is settled but we still have to figure out how we're going to split the costs between us," she said.

"Whatever Montana, let's go take a shower," he said.

"Ooh, does that mean I get to see you naked?" she asked.

"You know, I'm going to be able to see you naked too," he said, getting out of the room.

"I got absolutely nothing to hide Danny," she said, walking into his bathroom.

"Other than my incredibly sexy body, I also have nothing to hide," he said, closing the bathroom door once he walked in.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna see if your body is really sexy," she said, taking off his shirt and his tank top underneath his shirt. "Wow, you were right," she whispered, feeling his muscular chest.

"So Montana, when can I see you take off your clothes?" he asked.

"Actually, I was going to let you see it now," she said, taking off her clothes.

Danny stared at her as she took off her clothes. "Hmm, not bad," he said, taking off the rest of his clothes so he was also naked.

"Danny, how are we going to do this?" she asked, getting into the bathtub.

"What do you mean Montana?" he asked, joining her in the tub.

"I mean how are we both going to shower at the same time?" she asked.

"Oh, well I guess we'll figure out something," he said, turning on the water.

"Danny, we could just put soap on each other and wash our own hair," she said, putting a lot of shampoo in her hair.

"Montana, allow me to start," he said, rubbing soap all over her body right after he finished washing his hair. "Um, I don't know if I want to continue," he said, once he reached her breasts.

"Danny, we're full grown adults even if we don't act like that all the time," she said, smirking at him. "And we're in love with each other so go ahead," she said, seeing the source of his discomfort.

Danny nodded and he rubbed soap all over her body. Once he was done, he let Lindsay return the favor. "Hey Montana, you done?" he asked once all the soap washed off his body.

"Give me another minute," she said, letting the water hit her body. "I'm done now," she said.

Danny nodded and turned off the water. He then looked at his towel rack and saw there was only one towel there. "Montana, I only got one towel," he said.

"Maybe we can wrap the towel around the both of us until we get to your room" she said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Montana," he said, drying himself off first before giving the towel to Lindsay. "Dry off your legs first Montana."

Lindsay dried off her legs then she wrapped the towel around both of them. "So let's go to your room so you can get dressed."

Danny nodded and they went into what she presumed was his bedroom. He went to a drawer and put on boxers and sweatpants. "Alright Montana, your turn to get dressed."

Lindsay stared at Danny, who wasn't wearing a shirt. "Are you going to put on a shirt?" she asked, staring at his chest.

"No, cause I always sleep without a shirt on," he said.

"Oh cause a lot of women would be jealous of me," she said.

"Is that because of my good looks?" he asked, smirking.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and began putting on clothes. "You are a different story sometimes," she said, continuing to get dressed. "Danny, what's your morning routine?"

"Wake up, get ready for work, leave then go get a bite along the way," he said.

"Oh cause I was just wondering what you do in the mornings," she said.

"Yeah, I don't feel like cooking my own breakfast," he said.

"I don't blame you," she said, going over to where he was standing.

"So Montana, when do you normally sleep?" he asked.

Lindsay yawned and rested her head against his shoulder. "Normally I sleep around now, but my hair's wet and I can't sleep yet."

"Why don't you use a blow dryer to dry your hair?" he asked.

Lindsay looked up at Danny and began to giggle. "You have a hair dryer?"

"Of course, someone got it for me and I never use it," he said.

"You want to tell me where you put it so we can sleep?" she asked.

"Sure, it's in the bathroom on the shelf on top of the toilet," he said.

"Where are you going to be while I dry my hair?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be lying down on my bed," he said, going into his bedroom.

Lindsay nodded and went into Danny's bathroom to blow dry her hair. Once she was done blow drying her hair, she went to the bedroom where Danny was already lying down. "You got any room for me Danny?" she asked, going into his bed.

"Yeah, there's plenty of space for you," he said, sliding over.

"Wow, this bed is pretty good," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"What time is your alarm set to?" she asked, leaning against his chest.

"We are going to wake up tomorrow at seven in the morning," he said.

"Oh, fine with me. Good night Danny," she said.

"Whoa Montana, no good night kiss?" he asked.

Lindsay giggled, leaned over and kissed Danny on his lips. "Good night Danny."

"Nite Montana," he said, turning off the lights.

That night, Danny and Lindsay both slept peacefully in each other's arms. Neither one of them remembered a time when they had been able to sleep that peacefully. Even though they were not too tired when they went to bed, both of them fell asleep immediately. When Lindsay woke up the next morning, she found herself leaning against Danny's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was still sleeping peacefully. She heard him snore and giggled softly. After staring at Danny for another few seconds, she fell asleep again. Then, an alarm went off and woke both of them up. Since Lindsay was closer to the alarm, she leaned over and shut the alarm.

"Hey Montana, ready for another day of work?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she said, groggily.

"Montana, I'm gonna go brush up first so I can get you a spare toothbrush when I'm done," he said, getting out of bed.

"Fine with me," she said, putting on some clothes.

Danny went into the bathroom and quickly brushed up, used some cologne and did his hair. He then took out an extra toothbrush for Lindsay then went back into the bedroom. "You're up in the bathroom," he said. She nodded and went into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, he changed into a dress shirt and slacks. He was still buttoning his shirt when she came back.

"So that's what you're going to wear today," she said, looking at his outfit.

"Yeah, I was also going to wear a tie," he said.

"You know how good everything looks on you?" she asked, kissing him.

"Nope, but I do know we have to go soon," he said.

"So where do you go to buy food?" she asked.

"I go to some place near the lab," he said, putting a tie around his collar.

"Ready to go yet Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go for another day of work," he said, leaving his apartment. Once both of them were out, he locked the door and they waited for an elevator.

"We have to do this again sometime," she said, as the elevator arrived.

"You mean spending the night at my place," he said, getting into the elevator with her.

"Yeah, it's really fun when that happens," she said, smiling.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;). A reason for the long update- I got back from vacation and I was busy unpacking from the vacation then busy packing for college. I also got another tattoo today but that may be TMI.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Chapter 13 of my story is now up! I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters. Remember to read and review. Thanks. Oh and I know I haven't updated in what seems t be forever but yeah I had my reasons. Anyway, yeah check it out.

Chapter 13- The Sentence

"Mr. Vincent, the court finds your actions extremely disgusting. You are charged with nine counts of first degree murder and the jury has found you guilty on each charge. Unfortunately, in cases like these, there is extremely little I can do for the friends and victims of the families. Therefore, I have no choice but to give you the death penalty by lethal injection. Case closed," Judge Henry Miller said, slamming his gavel in front of the court.

Danny smiled and was relieved that this spree of terror was now over for the lab, the police, the city and the families of the victims. Earlier that afternoon, he had spoken for over an hour and showed the entire court how Nathan Vincent was caught. He got up from his seat and went over to where Julia was. "I guess you won the biggest case of your career so far," he said to her.

Julia looked up and saw Danny. "Oh Danny, you were wonderful up there when you had to testify," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I know, I wanted you to win this case," he said.

"I can't wait till I tell Flack about this case," she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Julia," he said.

"See you later Danny," she said, kissing his cheek.

Danny smiled and walked out of the courtroom. Once he walked out, the first thing he saw was several cameras and microphones in front of his face. He ignored all the cameras and microphones, since he knew it was reporters who wanted to ask him something. "I have no comment at the time," he said, walking past them. Once he got past the reporters, he saw the people he presumed to be the relatives of the victims. He knew they would probably speak with him and ask to see the bodies. With a sigh, he continued to walk but he knew one of them was going to stop him. Sure enough, one of the relatives spoke and he stopped.

"Detective Messer, I would like to thank you for finding my daughter's killer," a woman said.

"You're welcome ma'am," Danny said, stopping so he could talk with the woman.

"Do you know if we can see her body and maybe take it with us so we can deal with the wake, funeral and all that?" the man with her asked.

"Sure, your daughter's body is kept at the NYPD Crime Lab in the coroner's office. When you go into the crime lab, tell the officers you would like to visit the coroner's office. The officers will give you directions to the coroner's office and someone working in the coroner's office will lead you to where the body is stored then they will help you deal with transporting the body," Danny said.

"Can you tell us the address of the crime lab?" another woman asked.

"Sure," Danny said, telling everyone the address of the crime lab. Once he was done, he walked away since he was done at the courthouse. It was now almost four so he decided to go back to the lab first. He went to where his car was parked and drove back to the lab. After parking in the garage, he went back up to the lab where Flack, Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay were all waiting for him.

"So what happened in the case?" Stella asked.

"I'm sure you guys heard the verdict and sentence on the radio or something," Danny said, going into the break room for some water.

"No, we want to hear the story from your point of view," Flack said, smirking. "I also want to know how my fiance did in her first big case."

"Fine, Julia won the case, the guy was sentenced to the death penalty and found guilty on nine charges of first degree murder," Danny said.

"Wow, that's great for Julia," Hawkes said.

"I'm sure she won the case with a lot of help from Danny," Lindsay said, smiling at Danny.

Flack rolled his eyes and looked at Danny. "Julia's a good lawyer in her own right."

"Look, the bottom line is she won. Now back to work," Mac said, breaking up the conversation.

"Yeah but there's nothing going on today Mac," Flack said.

"Hmm, so just act like you're doing something," Mac said.

"That's easy enough," Flack said, taking out his cell phone.

"So Danny, what happened during the case?" Hawkes asked.

"Oh nothing much. Julia presented the evidence, called on me as the key witness and I told them everything I knew about the case. The defense lawyer tried to plead insanity but the defendant got up and said he wasn't insane," Danny said.

"I'm surprised the killer did that," Stella said.

"Maybe he wanted to clear his conscience," Lindsay said.

"Who knows, all I care is that this case is over," Flack said, still on his cell phone.

"Flack, who are you trying to call?" Hawkes asked.

"I bet you twenty bucks he's trying to call Julia," Danny whispered to Lindsay.

"Danny, I'm not even going to bother taking that bet," Lindsay said.

"Hey, you guys, keep it down," Flack said.

"You still haven't told us who you're trying to call," Hawkes said.

"Come on Hawkes, you're a CSI. You should be able to figure it out," Stella said.

Hawkes thought for a minute and he realized who Flack was calling. "I should have known."

"She's not picking up the phone for some reason," Flack said, hanging up.

"What were you so eager to talk to her about?" Stella asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate her for winning that case," Flack said.

"You're lying Flack. You wanted to say something else," Danny said.

"Wow, that was good Danny. How did you know?" Lindsay asked.

"Flack, I'm a CSI and I know stuff," Danny said.

"You're a good man Messer," Flack said.

"Hey Stella, we got to discuss something," Mac said, joining everyone else.

"Sure, give me a second Mac," Stella said.

"I guess that means they're going to be kissing again," Danny whispered to Lindsay.

"You don't know that for sure," Lindsay said, rolling her eyes at Danny.

"Well, I'll see you guys around," Stella said, going into Mac's office.

"So Hawkes, seeing anyone?" Flack asked, placing a hand on Hawkes' shoulder.

"You know Flack, you keep asking me about my personal life. It should be none of your business but yeah, I'm seeing someone," Hawkes said.

"Wow, that's great Hawkes. Who's the lucky girl?" Lindsay asked.

"You mean who's the lucky guy," Flack said, as he and Danny started laughing.

"You guys should grow up a little," Lindsay said, rolling her eyes.

"Flack, how about you?" Hawkes asked, causing Flack to stop laughing.

"Well, I'm currently engaged and going to marry in a few months," Flack said.

"Who are you engaged to?" Hawkes asked, curious.

"Oh come on Hawkes, you should know by now," Danny said.

"Actually, I really have no clue," Hawkes said.

"I'm engaged to Julia man," Flack said.

"Are you planning to have kids?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, in the future, maybe in three years from now," Flack said.

"Oh great, I can't imagine those little terrors running around," Hawkes said, causing both Danny and Lindsay to break out into laughter.

"Hey, there not going to be terrors," Flack said.

"You're going to be giving them beer when they cry so you don't have to watch over them," Lindsay said, laughing harder.

"Then he's gonna tell his son there's no problem having sex with women four years younger than his son," Danny said, laughing.

"Whoa, you guys are out of line," Flack said, as Hawkes also began laughing.

"No, remember when we caught that guy? You said you would totally go after the passenger in his taxi even though she was like four or five years younger," Danny said.

"Yeah, that was an exception. If the person is good looking enough then yeah, go for it," Flack said, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"I don't want to know your kids in the future," Hawkes said.

"You know me and Julia are going to raise our kids right," Flack said.

"I know Julia will but I'm not too sure about you," Lindsay said.

"Hey, that's kind of unfair to assume Julia's going to be a better parent than me," Flack said.

"Don't even bother Flack. There's nothing worse than a woman's wrath," Danny said.

"Flack, in general, women have something that men don't have," Lindsay said.

"Oh you mean mother's instinct," Hawkes said.

"Yeah so the mother of the child will most likely be the better parent," Lindsay said.

"Does that apply to us when we have kids?" Danny asked, hugging Lindsay.

"Oh come on you two," Flack said, looking disgusted.

"Flack, there's nothing wrong with what they're doing," Hawkes said.

"They're about to kiss Hawkes. I do not need to see that," Flack said.

"Man, we weren't about to kiss," Danny said, still hugging Lindsay.

"Yeah, don't jump to conclusions Flack," Lindsay said.

"See Flack, you were just imagining things before," Hawkes said.

"Besides Flack, just go into Mac's office. I bet you twenty bucks Mac and Stella are in there right now kissing each other," Danny said.

"I already seen them kiss before. I'm not taking that bet," Flack said.

"So Flack, I'm curious, when are you getting married?" Hawkes asked.

"Sometime in April when it's not too cold and not too hot," Flack said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lindsay said.

"Getting married in April also gives me and Julia more time to plan our wedding to perfection and lets us make sure we invited everyone we wanted to," Flack said.  
"Hey Flack, I'm definitely getting invited right?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Yeah, if you invite me to your wedding," Flack said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, you guys, let's get out of here," Lindsay said, looking at her watch.

"Whoa, it's time to go already?" Flack asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, it's pretty much time to go," Hawkes said, looking at his phone.

"That's great, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Flack said, leaving.

"I guess I'll go too. See you guys tomorrow," Hawkes said, leaving.

"So, we're the only ones left," Danny said, looking at Lindsay.

"We should leave too," Lindsay said.

Danny nodded and he placed his arm around Lindsay's shoulder. He walked with her to the locker room where both of them got their bags then went to the elevator. They got on an elevator, took it down and left the lab. "What are you doing tonight Montana?" he asked.

"I'm probably going to relax, watch some shows," she said.

"Sounds somewhat interesting," he said.

"You know, you can join me if you want," she said.

"I thought you liked my place better," he said.

"Actually, yeah so can I go to your place again?" she asked.

"All you have to do is tell me," he said, smiling at her.

"Great, just let me stop and get some stuff from my place first," she said.

"Sure, only this time I'm going up to your place," he said.

"It's not as big as your place though," she said.

"I just want to see it really," he said, shrugging.

"Fine Danny," she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Leave a review, you know you want to ;). Oh and a happy New Years to everyone as I try my best to update more.


End file.
